Rock star break up song
by Canvas nut
Summary: Suzaku is through with his ex-boyfriend trying to get them back together so what better way to make a break up clear than with a rock star song. But...making a breakup clear is not as easy than it seems. AU.
1. Rocking Song

Rock starler Breakup song **part 1**

Suzaku paced back and forth in the waiting room. Breathing heavily.

"Kururugi! You're out in two minutes," called the security guard.

"Okay, thank you," choked out Suzaku.

Suzaku sat down and breathed waiting, waiting, waiting. Suddenly the door bursted open with a busty up blonde coming in.

"Hey Suzaku! Sorry I'm late...what's up?" said Gino, staring down at a gloomy brunette.

Gino kneeled down to get in level. Suzaku's head was down spitting out silent whimpers. Gino placed a hand under Suzaku's chin then raised his head up. Suzaku had wet streaks stained on his cheeks plus red puffy eyes.

"What happened?" asked Gino with a concerned look in his eye.

Suzaku swallowed hard. "He...came again."

Gino sighed.

"Trying to get back together with you?" he said. Suzaku nodded slowly.

"Did he do _it_ again?" asked Gino. Suzaku looked down again and silently nodded.

Gino's jaw clenched. "That little bastard!"

Gino rose up and headed to the door until a hand held onto his sleeve.

"Please Gino, not tonight," said Suzaku, sniffing a bit.

"I'm not going to let that damn son of a bitch get away with raping you agian!" exclaimed Gino pulling out of Suzaku's grasp.

"I can handle this. Please Gino," begged Suzaku, standing up while wiping away the tears.

Gino flexed his fingers and sighed.

"Thank you," said Suzaku.

Suzaku walked a little closer to Gino and gave him a quick kiss.

"I back off and you give me that kind of kiss," said Gino, disappointed.

Suzaku shrugged until Gino grabbed his arm and pulled him chest to chest.

"Mmh!" groaned Suzaku as Gino kissed him deeply.

The emerald eye boy soon stopped struggling and melted into the kiss. Gino's tongue rubbed Suzaku's bottom lip. Suzaku complied as the blonde's tongue shot into the moist cavern. The two's tongues danced while Gino's free hand (the one that was not holding onto Suzaku) traveled lower and lower into a teasing place.

Suzaku gasped and broke away from the kiss.

"Not now Gino...I have to go on," panted Suzaku.

Gino pouted, but let go.

"Fine, but when you get off that stage you're mine," proclaimed Gino as Suzaku made his way to the door.

Suzaku turned his head over his shoulder. "Gino if you do see him...tell him to listen closely to the song."

* * *

'If I were Suzaku's ex-boyfriend where would I be,' thought Gino as he moved through the crowd of music lovers.

It wasn't until Gino saw a bundle of lime-green hair from behind a column like wall did he guess he found the ex. Gino strod over to the column, pushing his way to the very back. He stopped in his footsteps when he saw a raven haired boy having sex with the lime girl.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Gino as he waited for the right moment to surprise them. He hid behind another column.

"Ah...Ah!" cried out C.C.

"Shut...up witch," moaned Lelouch.

Lelouch thrusted into C.C. so hard that he almost came.

"M-make...ah fuck...me!" moaned C.C while massaging her breasts as her "partner" thrusted.

"I believe...shit ah...relievers are...supposed to be...damn tight...quiet," panted Lelouch. Lelouch gripped onto C.C.'s ass as he picked up the pace.

"Nn...ah...you got...this worked...faster...up because he...ah...rejected you...pathetic," moaned C.C., rubbing her breasts faster.

Lelouch clenched his jaw (both from anger and about to cum) as he thrusted faster and gripped C.C.'s ass tighter. C.C. moaned and entwined her and Lelouch's legs more.

"I'm going...ah fuck...cum!" cried C.C.

"Mind finishing this later," said Gino suddenly.


	2. Pain and Pain

Rock starler Breakup song **part 2**

"What the hell!" shrieked Lelouch and C.C.

"To think after raping your ex you would go on to another slut," said Gino, with a elbow placed on the side column and legs crossed.

"Speak for...your self. How many...sluts would you hook up with...in one night," said C.C. plainly as she regained her breathing.

Gino gave her deadly glare.

"What do you want?" asked Lelouch with a bitter tone in his voice as he re-clothed his self.

"Just listen to the song Suzaku is about to sing," said Gino, nodding his over to the stage.

Lelouch (now clothed) moved to get a better view with C.C. (also clothed) behind him.

"Now this is a song that I just had to get out," exclaimed Suzaku from the stage.

Suddenly drums started playing a smooth beat. Guitars started being strummed.

_We used to spend our days anywhere (anywhere)_

_Never caring what would happen the next day (next day)_

_Didn't have a care in the world (in the world)_

"What is the point of this?" asked Lelouch bitterly. Gino was about to answer until the drums' speed picked up and thundered as did the guitars.

_But then you went out of place place_

_Why did you do it_

_You looked at her the way you did me_

_If she's so great then be with her_

_Go leave I don't need you here_

_Just let go oh oh oh_

_Just let me GOOOO_

The drums went back to smooth beat.

"Lelouch let's get out of here," said C.C. turning away. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch did not move a muscle. Like he was in a trance.

_I tore you out out of my lover's central_

_I kicked you out out of my dreams_

_What part of WE'RE THROUGH_

_Don't you understand_

_Are deaf? Can you hear? If you can't do I have to draw you a pic-TURREEEEEE_

"How long are you going to keep this chase up?" asked Gino.

Lelouch was still silent.

_Let Go_

_There is no more You and me! There is no more doodles or dreams of us cuddling under a tree._

_Get real. Just let it go_

_Just let let me me GOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I am through of you can't you see_

_You had your chance now_

_Let me be_

_I don't need you_

_I don't need to be with you_

_All I want is to move on on on on_

The drums and guitars went to the beginning beat.

_Let me be _

_Let me fly_

_Let me love someone else_

_Just leeeeeeeet go go go_

The crowd cheered and roared.

"Thank you goodnight!" yelled Suzaku.

Lelouch turned to Gino and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. C.C. dragged Lelouch out of the crowd.

Gino sighed and walked back to the backstage.

* * *

"Gino! Did he hear it! What did he say?" asked Suzaku once they were out of the roaring crowd of fans and out in the parking lot.

Gino shrugged. "He did not say anything."

"Well maybe he might leave us alone," said Suzaku.

"Really?" asked a voice.

Gino and Suzaku turned to see Lelouch, C.C., and a bunch of vicous men behind them. Gino and Suzaku swallowed hard. Snap went Lelouch's fingers and the neandethrals charged at them. One of them grabbed Suzaku so he couldn't move while three other men went towards Gino.

"Hey!" yelled Gino.

"Shut up blondey. We ain't gonna hurt him," said one of the men nudging Gino back.

"Let him go," said Gino.

"Make us," said the first man still pushing Gino until Gino punched him right in the jaw. The other two instanly attacked and started punching Gino mindlessly. One in the ribs. One in the face. Over and over until Gino was on the ground. All three of them started kicking him.

"No stop!" screamed Suzaku as he watched with absolute horror as his love was being beaten and there was nothing he could do about it. Suzaku struggled in his capturer's grasp.

Lelouch and C.C. watched with sadistic grins as their plan was set into full mode. But Lelouch's smile soon faded when he saw translucent tears falling from Suzaku's eyes. Tears for the man he now loved falling.

"That's enough," mummured Lelouch. C.C. glanced at him. "What?"

The three continued beating Gino.

"I said that's enough!" barked Lelouch. Everyones gaze turned towards him.

Lelouch turned around and walked away. C.C. motioned for the four men to leave. The three men stopped beating and the other released Suzaku. Immediatly Suzaku ran towards Gino who was still in extreme pain. Lelouch turned his head back in time to see Suzaku looking back at him. He turned around again.

Suzaku dropped his head down on Gino's shoulder as tears of releif fell.


	3. Don't say it

Rock starler Breakup song **part 3**

"How are you feeling?" asked Suzaku as he placed ice on Gino's right rib.

Gino flinched from the cold, but grew into it.

"Better than when I was being beaten," said Gino adding a painful chuckle afterwards.

Gino was spending his fourth week at the hospital. When he got there he had two broken ribs, a black eye, bruised cheeks, and oh yeah a an internal bleeding organ. Suzaku looked down at the white speckled gray tiled floor.

"G-Gino...I was thinking about what happened four weeks ago and I..." trailed off Suzaku.

Gino placed the ice on the side. He sat up...slowly as he watched curious eyed at Suzaku. He used the gray hard pillow as support for his back.

"And you what?" asked Gino, swallowing hard.

Suzaku opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Look Suzaku, if this was about those thugs Lelouch hired it's no big deal..." said Gino.

"It is a big deal!" exclaimed Suzaku, looking up with watery emerald eyes. "What if they weapons, what if they did worse than j-just kick and p-punch you you could have..." he paused. "You could have been killed."

"But I didn't killed did I?" said Gino.

"Gino...I think we should...we should," started Suzaku, looking back down.

"We should what?" asked Gino, in a terrified voice.

"I think we should break up!" said Suzaku, standing up and heading to the door.

Gino's sapphire eyes widened.

"Suzaku, no. I can handle this. Please I'm begging you please don't...don't go this far," pleaded Gino on the brink of tears.

Suzaku stopped moving with his hand on the handle. Everything froze. Every tick tock, every beap from the heart moniter, every breathing or movement could be heard in the room. Without even looking back...

"I'm sorry Gino...I'm doing this for you," said Suzaku opening the door and just leaving the door cracked ajar to say, "Bye Gino."

Shut went the door. Gino stared with unbelieving eyes at the door. The door opened again to show a nurse with brown hair and slightly tan, but not completly tan skin and _brown_ eyes came into the room.

"Mr. Weinberg, I have to check your blood pressure," said the nurse. "Is everything alright?"

Gino sat back and looked away towards the window as he watch the love of his life walk out of the building. His heart suddenly throbbed, his blood boiled, his head and the beating from four weeks ago seemed perfectly harmless than what happpened just a few minutes ago.

"Perfect," said Gino, looking back at the nurse with a smile. "Everything is fine."

But in the back of his mind he wondered, 'I wonder if this was how Lelouch felt when Suzaku and him broke up.'

* * *

Click click click, ring ring ring, went thousands of laptops and phones working at black knights industries.

A bushy haired worker with a mannila folder rushed through the many stalls at the top of the building. He came to steel silver like door with ZERO printed at the top.

"Uh hm may I help you," said a bored voice.

The worker turned to see C.C. at the assisstant's desk with her golden eyes scanning through a top pizza places magazine.

"Yes, could you give this report to Mr. Lamperogue please?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever," replied C.C. not giving him a glance.

"Could you..." he started.

"I'll get to it when I get to it Ougi," snapped C.C.

Ougi flinched, but turned and left to get back to his work.

C.C. sighed and got up. She opened the door without warning to see Lelouch staring at a picture frame in the dark with only one light on (even though the sun was shining outside).

"What do you want?" asked Lelouch with an annoyed tone.

"Ougi wanted you to see this report," said C.C. slapping the folder down on the desk. "How long have you been staring at that picture?"

"That is none of your business," said Lelouch.

"Ever since you came to work this morning, right?" said C.C., smirking when Lelouch gave her a glare.

C.C. snatched the picture away.

"Hey!" protested Lelouch.

C.C. looked at a two pictures. One with a green eyed brunette and violet eyed raven who were about ten years of age. And the one underneath had the same boys only matured to about...nineteen years of age. C.C. placed the picture down so it was laying flat. She walked over to Lelouch and spun him in his chair to where she was standing.

"What are..." Lelouch was cut off when C.C. kissed him hard. She broke the kiss and kneeled down to his crouch.

"You got hard just from looking at the picture," said C.C., pulling the zipper down for a erect member to pop up in front of her. "Pathetic." she said as she put the cloth member in her mouth.

"Shut up...mmh," mummured Lelouch.

* * *

Ring ring went off a phone at Ashford 5 star apartments in room 000. A rugged moan came from under a king sized bed in the luxury room. A pale arm reached out to the side table to pick up the white phone.

"Who is it?" asked Lelouch, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey boss, it's us," said a voice from the other line.

Lelouch sighed and slightly chuckled. "Rolo I told you, you can call me by my name. Don't talk like those other neanderthals."

"Uh...y-yes nii-san," replied Rolo.

"So any explanation on why you called me so late?" asked Lelouch in a gentle voice.

"Yes. We found out that the Weinberg will checking out in approximatly three days," said Rolo. "What do want us to do nii-san?"

Lelouch thought for a moment, recalling the incident four weeks ago.

"Make him have to go back to the hospital, but not in front of Suzaku got it?" said Lelouch.

He swore he heard a mumbling sound on the other line.

"Yes nii-san, but may I ask what is so important about Kururugi?" said Rolo with a bitter tone.

"No you may not. Thank you," said Lelouch, hanging up.

"Who could you be possibly talking to this late?" groaned C.C., shuffiling under the covers.

"Rolo," said Lelouch, looking at C.C. as she (and her topless form) rose up and sat back on the headboard.

"That remindss me," she started, looking at Lelouch. "Why did you make them stop beating that Weinberg? You could have gotten rid of him once and for all."

Lelouch looked away.

"None of your business," replied Lelouch with an icy tone.

"Let me guess, because your precious little Suzaku was crying you decided to stop. How pathetic," said C.C.

"Shut up!" snapped Lelouch, getting back under the covers.

"Lelouch, if you don't go through with your plans, your results will never occur," said C.C.

"Shut up witch," replied Lelouch.

C.C. mentally chuckled. 'I wonder how long you are going to keep holding on to him.'

* * *

_**please review *big puppy dog eyes***_


	4. Denial

Rock starler Breakup song **part 4**

"Alright Mr. Weinberg you are free to go," said the nurse (that hauntingly looked similar to Suzaku). She placed out a fresh pair of clothes.

"Thanks," said Gino, reaching for the set of clothes. He traveled to a small area in the room and pulled the curtain around him. The blonde took a minute to examine them, something was...fishy more like pinky...

"Is something wrong?" asked the nurse.

"No, but these aren't the clothes I came here with," said Gino, as he held the black T-shirt, jeans, and jacket.

"Oh, somebody just sent them in. Strange that person was...she had pink hair and was carrying a camera phone," said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Anya..." thought Gino aloud as he chuckled. "Funny, these are the same clothes I wore when I..." Gino stopped mid-sentence. His small smile broke and his some what cheery eyes went dull.

_"I told you to leave me alone!" yelled Suzaku through the phone._

_"Come on Suzaku! I said I was sorry," said the voice on the other side of the phone._

_"When will you get it, We're through!" shouted Suzaku._

_Gino was in Suzaku's bedroom in his apatment, but he could hear every detail of the fight. It started with curiousity, then shock, then anger. Gino had come for another "I love you" question, but Suzaku's was persistent on avoiding it. Gino had confessed to Suzaku in the rain on Knight's St. at 7:00 pm when he had tried to walk out in traffic to commit suicide, but ever since then (almost six months ago) Suzaku just went on as if Gino had never said anything._

_"I would do anything for you!" shouted the voice on the other line._

_"Do anything, huh? Then hang up, forget there was ever an us, and get out of my life!" screamed Suzaku, hanging up. _

_Gino jumped as Suzaku walked back into the bedroom with a disgusted look on his face. _

_"Sorry, you had to hear that Gino," said Suzaku with a small smile. He took a seat on a chair across from where Gino was sitting._

_"Oh no, it's fine. I mean I would argue with my ex about getting back together too. But then I would probally go to there house, then talk, then things would get intimate oh and..." Gino finally shut up when he saw the look on Suzaku's face. A look that says, 'how does this fit my situation?'. "Shit, Sorry I mean..."_

_"No it's fine," sighed Suzaku._

_"So...how long were you two together?" asked Gino hesitantly, flickering his sapphire orbs around the room._

_"Hmm."_

_Gino had expected Suzaku to change the subject, but..._

_"Since forever I guess. We started dating when we were thirteen," said Suzaku calmly looking towards the side._

_'So six years!' paniced Gino inwardly. _

_Suzaku looked back at him._

_"But then again we both knew we had a liking to the other when we were young, and did things friends normally wouldn't do so..." Suzaku paused as he counted his fingers. Gino just stared at him with wide eyes. "Eleven years I guess." He shrugged._

_Gino's mind exploded with fear, anger, and overall depression._

_'Eleven years! How am I supposed to go against eleven years of love? No wonder he just went on with life all la di da! I'm pathetic! I'll kill you Lelouch! Wait if I do that Suzaku will never forgive me! But they broke up so it should be fine right? Wrong there is a possibility that he could still be in love with him! But if he had an argument that intense he should definatley be over him! But he did try to commit suicide six months ago and all of his songs are based on his break up...Ah! What if he is just waiting for Lelouch to really do something desperate like...like...marriage,' thought Gino as he pictured the scene._

_'Suzaku, I love you and would do what ever it takes to get you back so...' started Lelouch, getting down on one knee and holding a small box. Gino panicing in the background. "Would you...marry me?" _

_Suzaku's eyes would water up and he would leap out...'Of course I'll marry you Lelouch, I missed you so much!'_

_The bells would ring, everyone would be cheering (except Gino). Then on their wedding night..._

_"Gino? Gino? Earth to Gino," said Suzaku, as he watched his friend's face as he pictured the horror of what would happen on the imaginary wedding night._

_Suzaku sighed. _

_"Well I didn't want to do this Gino, but..." started Suzaku. _

_Gino's thoughts were cut off in an instant when he felt warm lips against his own. His sapphire eyes grew wide as Suzaku's lips pulled away._

_"Su...suzaku," said Gino._

_"Well that worked," said Suzaku, putting on a cheerful grin. "To think it took a kiss to snap you out of it."_

_Gino looked down._

_"You're cruel Suzaku," he said._

_Suzaku stopped grinning and looked down at his friend. Suddenly Gino grabbed Suzaku's shoulders flipped him onto the bed._

_"Gino!" said Suzaku, bewildered._

_"How could you? After I confessed to you...you have the nerve to play with something like that," shouted Gino, holding Suzaku down._

_Suzaku looked away with his dark curls covering his clover eyes._

_"Why can't you give me an answer!" said Gino. "Do you love me or not?"_

_Suzaku looked back up with eyes tinted with anger._

_"Me playing! You're the one throwing that word around!" said Suzaku._

_Gino shook with anger as his grip on Suzaku tightened._

_"Since you're such a genuis why don't you tell me what that word means then," snapped Suzaku._

_Gino opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_"That's what I thought," said Suzaku._

_But just when he thought their argument was over...Gino's lips connected with his._

_Suzaku's eyes widened as he struggled underneath the blonde._

_Gino rose up for breath. _

_"I love you," he said. "I don't know what is so hard for you to accept, but those are my feelings."_

_Suzaku looked away._

_"Don't...say that." _

_"Why? Because you love someone else!" _

_"Because you can do better!" _

_"What?"_

_"You can connect with anyone you meet in an instant. It won't take long for you to find someone who deserves you...you...can do...so much better...than me," said Suzaku with tears running down his cheeks._

_Gino's warm hand took hold of the older's chin. Their lips connected. It was warm, filled with care, what a kiss should be. They broke it for air._

_"When you never gave me an answer...I wanted to find someone else, but...whenever we were about to do something more than talking," started Gino with his own tears falling. His hand cupped Suzaku's cheek. "I could only see your face, you begging me to do things to your body, you holding onto me...By then I realized that I couldn't stop loving you."_

_Suzaku gave a sad smile as his tears kept falling._

_"Idiot...you just told me...you did something other than talking...with someone...other than me," said Suzaku, between sobs._

_Gino's forehead fell on Suzaku's. _

_"I may be an idiot...but I'm your idiot," he said also between sobs._

"Suzaku," whispered present Gino, recalling the memory. Even though they didn't do anything that night...it was a proclamation of love for both parties.

Gino fell to his knees and pressed his clothes to his face as he sobbed.

"Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku..." sobbed Gino.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Anya, taking a picture of Gino in the waiting lobby.

Flick went the camera phone.

"Ha, sorry Anya," said Gino, scrathing the back of his head as he gave a smile.

Anya gave him a curious look as she rose from her seat.

The two left the hospital after an agonizing seven weeks.

"You think you might want to get something to eat?" asked Ginowith a cheerful tone as they walked down the busy streets.

"No," replied Anya, messing with the device in her hands.

"How about a movie?"

"No thanks."

Gino pouted, but walked. After about an hour of walking and failed suggested gestures, Anya and Gino stopped and sat on a bench on the far side of Tokyo.

Anya finally put the device in her bag and looked at Gino.

"What happened with you and Suzaku?" she asked.

"Ha ha what? Nothing at..." Gino stopped after Anya gave him the look.

Gino being an over esstatic and cheerful guy paired up with a serious, yet kind guy like Suzaku...Anya was the couselour in their relationship.

"He...Suzaku broke up with me," said Gino with his blonde hair covering his eyes.

"What?" asked Anya. Anya was calm with the up and down troubles of her friends' relationship, but breaking up was...above all nothing she settled between them.

"He said he wanted to protect me...so he broke up with me," said Gino eyes still dark.

"Gino, the two of you have been through so much already...this is nothing compared to those times," said Anya.

"Name one."

"umm...The personal space issue, the parents issue, the jealousy issue, the stalking issue," went Anya, throwing in some issues that even Suzaku came to her about.

"Those are pathetic issues that were easily resolved," said Gino.

"But if they went on they could have broken you both up," said Anya. "Gino...I saw the look in Suzaku's eyes when he looked at you. I saw the smiles he hid when you actually made him laugh. I even saw how terrified he looked when he thought you didn't want him anymore."

Gino was silent.

"I have never seen Suzaku so in love with anyone like you Gino. His love for you might be better than his for Lelouch."

Gino was still silent.

"Suzaku loves you Gino."

Gino rose up and his shoulders shaked. Gino chuckled then laughed. His laughter got louder and louder that aliens in space could hear him.

"Gino..." said Anya.

Gino's laughter died down and he looked at Anya with a look she had never seen him have before.

"Loves me! Ha! If he loved me he wouldn't have broken up with me. I don't even know why I'm so upset about him. There are millions of other people who would be lucky to have me! Do you hear me Anya a million other people in the world!" he shouted. "Who needs Suzaku? Not me! Do you hear me Suzaku Kururugi? I don't need you or your so called damn love!" he shouted to the sky and beyond.

Anya looked at him with confused and complete shock.

"Thanks Anya!" said Gino as he ran off into the darkness litten by lamp posts.

Anya took out her device and went to her file: Best Friend couple. She went through the descriptions and pictures. One was Gino holding onto Suzaku with a grin while Suzaku hid a smile: January 14, 2018-First date at last. Another was Gino kissing Suzaku under a miseltoe while Suzaku seemed to squirm: December 24, 2018-Gino's present to Suzaku. Another that came with a video with Gino trying to have sex with Suzaku that made it mid way until he spotted Anya and blocked the camera (she got more videos of them at a later time). And her favorite with Suzaku and Gino holding hands as the couple snuggled under a cherry blossom tree: April 7, 2019- True love.

Anya entered a new entry...

"March 30, 2019- Gino and Suzaku broken," said Anya as she saved it. "Gino...Suzaku..."

"Wow," said a buff guy.

"Poor guy," said another.

"Maybe we should talk to the guy who broke up with him. What do you think boss?" the third one asked.

'Remind me again why I work with these idiots,' thought Rolo.

The four of them were hiding behind a bush waiting for the right time to attack...until they found out the shaking news.

A few minutes later Anya left and they got out of the bush.

"I feel bad about beating him up," said the first.

"Me too," said the second.

"Me three," said the third.

"You idiots," muttered Rolo as he called his precious nii-san.

Lelouch picked up on the fourth ring.

"What...ah...is it Rolo," gasped Lelouch.

"It's about the Weinberg," said Rolo.

"Did...you ah damn...could you ha hold?"

There was a thud on the other side and a "Hey!".

"Did you...finish him?" panted Lelouch.

"No," said Rolo calmly.

"Rolo!" started Lelouch.

"No need to worry nii-san, you have the better advantage now," said Rolo.

"And how is that?" asked Lelouch.

"Gino and Suzaku's relationship...is dead."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Old friends and Black mail

Rock starler Breakup song **part 5**

"No...no...no...ugh no," mummbled Suzaku throwing away his tenth piece of staff paper.

Trying to write music wasn't easy when you have a breakup hanging over you.

Suzaku tapped the pencil on the coffee table, finally he put it down and bent his head back to stare at the ceiling.

'This is impossible...why can't I write?' thought Suzaku.

Buzz came a sound from the apartment door. Suzaku rose from the couch and made a swift movement to the door. Through the peep hole he could see two figures: A pale blue haired man with glasses with a smile on his face and a royal blue haired woman struggling with a paper bag. Suzaku sighed, but opened the door.

"Well, we thought you had gone on to heaven. Seeing as though you've been crammed in that apartment of yours for years," said the pale blue haired man, coming through the door.

"It's only been five weeks Lloyd," answered Suzaku, moving his attention to the dark blue haired woman. He quickly took the heavy bag and moved it to the kitchen counter.

"Thank you Suzaku," panted the woman.

Suzaku smiled slightly.

"Oh Cecile you could have held that longer couldn't you? I mean making a singer having to carry your things for you," started Lloyd until Cecile grabbed the man's collar.

"You're the one who suggusted even buying them! And I was the one who payed for it!" she exclaimed, holding up a fist.

Suzaku pulled them apart or at least struggled to do so.

"Come on guys...break it up," said Suzaku.

"Listen the young man Cecile he could teach you a thing or two about manners," said Lloyd, oblivious to the situation.

Suzaku stared at Lloyd with a 'what have you done' or 'are you tired of living' look. That remark made Cecile's last nerve (for the day) snap.

On the outside of the apartment a lady was carrying her dog across the hall, when she happened to pass by the star's apartment.

"Cecile wait ah!" came a voice on the other side.

The woman flinched and held her dog tighter as she froze at the noises being made.

"Yes Cecile listen...oww!"

There was a crash, a straggling sound, and worse.

"Cecile ow!"

"Violent aren't w-ee!"

Smash went some glass and the sound of furniture moving then being thrown.

"Wait Cecile not that...ah!"

The woman gripped the dog so tight it almost suffocated. She started to run back down the stairs and cancel her contract to the apartment she lived in five spaces down from the star's apartment.

A few hours of non-stopped beating finally died down. It was nine-thirty pm and the beating started around six pm.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Suzaku," said Cecile placing down a bowl of rice on the coffee table.

"ifkokay," muffled Suzaku.

"Excuse me?"

"heswaidifokaby," muffled Lloyd.

Suzaku and Lloyd were both bruised on the face and other body parts. Cecile's outrage had caused the aparment to be out of place...literally. The two chairs that used to be around the coffee table were broken, the short table that was at the entrance had two legs snapped, the wallpaper that was on the neat was peeled off and scratched, the whole small sort of living room was trashed. The only things that were not damaged were the couch (not a single scratch), the coffee table (just a tiny crack), the kitchen, the bathroom (which was connected to the bedroom), and the bedroom.

Cecile sighed.

"This might make your bruises go down," said Cecile, giving Suzaku a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

Instantly, Suzaku's face twitched with reaction. Not because the special rice was working, but because it was just plain terrible. He evantually swallowed it down, fighting back the urge to regurgitate. He held up a thumb.

"Great Cecile," he lied.

"Whfabourtmef?" asked Lloyd. Cecile took her hand, took a handful of rice and stuffed it Lloyd's mouth. Instantly Lloyd started gagging.

"That was te-" he started, but Suzaku put a hand over his mouth.

"Terrific!" he exclaimed. He could not take any more pain (physically or mentally).

Cecile smiled.

"Yes...terrific," mummured Lloyd. "Oh Suzaku how is that friend of yours doing?"

"Hmm."

"The blonde one...what was his name again?"

"Gino," said Cecile.

"Oh, yes the Weinberg! How is that never accomplishing relationship with another man going, ne?" asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd," hissed Cecile.

The moment they both found out Suzaku and Lelouch broke up, they were gleeful. The moment they found out their Suzaku, the one they have known since he was a child, was dating another man (a Weinberg to make matters worse) they were suggesting that the boy was better off or telling him there was no real future for a man x man relationship or setting up blind dates. Basically they wanted what was best for him (more than his own father) and that involved no men in the relationship!

Suzaku's eyes moved towards the bowl of rice Cecile made. He pulled it toward him.

"Webrokeup," he said it so quickly so neither would understand, but they got the message loud and clear.

"Suzaku...I'm so sorry," said Cecile, trying oh so hard to hide her complete happiness.

But Lloyd showed his.

"Suzaku, what Cecile means is that we are so glad you came to your senses!"

"Lloyd!"

"It's okay Cecile," said Suzaku staring at the rice. "There is only one thing left to do."

He picked up the spoon and began to eat the poisonous rice.

"Suzaku! Just because you had a break up doesn't mean you have to commit suicide!" exclaimed Lloyd.

He put the spoon down and held down the urge to throw up.

"Who wants a drink?" asked Suzaku, rising up quickly. He made it swiftly to the kitchen. The last thing the emerald boy needed to be reminded of was his _ex-lover_. Suzaku walked over to the chesnut cabnet and took out three plastic cups, while listneing to the two quarral in the other room. As he set them down on the counter he noticed the neglected paper bag that Cecile was struggling with earlier. He unfolded the top and peeked inside. An idea popped in his mind as he looked back at the two.

"For once could you just please...yes I think the experiment is working well," said Cecile as Suzaku came back into the room with a tray.

"Of course it is," sighed Lloyd, sarcastically playing along with Cecile.

"You both don't have to pretend anymore. I know what you were talking about. And after all these years...you both were right," said Suzaku sitting down with the tray.

"Huh?" said Lloyd and Cecile in union.

"You know, how a man and man relationship would get no where. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it," said Suzaku, glancing at them. "So as an apology why don't we make a toast to, the best scientists being right about personal delmas."

Suzaku picked up a cup while Lloyd and Cecile eyed him curiously.

"Come on. I just want to say you were right all these years," said Suzaku.

The two relucantantly picked up the cups. And they drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank...

Lloyd was snoring on the floor while Cecile crashed on the couch. Suzaku sighed in relief that the two were dead asleep.

He got up from the corner he hid in the room and made his way to the kitchen. The emerald boy dropped the empty sake, runshu, and 0*7 bottles in the recyling. He had spent about an hour with the two drunken souls talking about how Gino was never right for him (which begged to go deaf) and how Lelouch was just a waste of air (didn't really mind that conversation). Overall the evening had been a complete disaster.

'I guess I shouldn't have done that...they were just checking up on me. But they were talking trash about Gino...ha but they just want what's best for me. Not like my so called father,' thought Suzaku as he leaned against the sink. 'Ha ha, if Gino were here he would have tried to molest me right in front of them. Gino...'

_"I think we should break up!" said Suzaku, standing up and heading to the door._

_Gino's sapphire eyes widened._

_"Suzaku, no. I can handle this. Please I'm begging you please don't...don't go this far," pleaded Gino on the brink of tears._

'I wonder what he's doing right now. No! I have to forget, it's better this way. Anya won't have to keep listening about our brawls, Lloyd and Cecile can rest in peace knowing my relationship is over, Father nevermind, and Gino's safe...Gino's safe...he's safe...Besides I bet his life will easier to. Not having to make excuses of why he can't date other girls. This is better, much better...' thought Suzaku.

_"Oh...Gino you're so big...mmm," said a dark purple haired woman while licking Gino's erection._

_Gino moaned silently as he was engulfed in mesmerizing wet heat._

_"I just want to...give in already ah," moaned the woman._

_Gino's hand moved to cup the woman's cheek._

_"Then go ahead...there's no need to be shy," said Gino, kissing the woman deeply._

_The woman rose up and Gino's hands rubbed her breasts. She moaned._

_"Ah!"_

_Gino's hands slid down to her panties. His fingers took hold of the strap and he pulled them down ever so slowly. _

_"You're already wet," he said as he slid two fingers into her entrance._

_"Gino!" _

_Gino's fingers went in and out of the woman. She moaned, gasped, and shuddered at the pleasureful foreign intrusion. Soon the fingers came out._

_The woman gently pushed Gino back on the fluffy bed and moved on top of him. She licked his lower lip and Gino complied. The two's tongues battled for dominance in the heated kiss, wet muscles running over the other. Not breaking the kiss, the woman moved her hand to Gino's member and aligned it with her entrance._

"No," whispered Suzaku still dreaming.

_The woman lowered her self, lower and lower..._

_"Gino!" yelled Suzaku in the dream, but he was cast offed in a bubble of some kind._

_"Are you sure your lover won't be jealous?" said the woman playing with the tip of Gino's member. _

_"What lover? The lover I see is right about to be entered," said Gino closing the distance of the entrance and his member._

"NO GINO!" yelled Suzaku, sitting up in his bed. He panted, sweat dripped from his forehead and torso. He looked at the night stand and saw a note: _Suzaku, we're sorry for what happened yesterday. It really wasn't our business about who you choose to love. We cleaned up (at least I did) your living room. If you ever want to talk remember, just call us. What ever decisions you make we'll support you. That's what guardians are for right? Hope you write awesome music. Love- Cecile and Lloyd _(Lloyd looked like at forced scribble) _P.S. I left some rice in your refrigerator for you. P.S.S. We'll get you back for making us drunk!_

Suzaku smiled slightly at the P.S.S. He got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Everything seem cleaner (at least in better shape than last night). The two chairs were fixed, the table at the entrance had it's two legs back, and the wall paper was restored.

He looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock am. Suzaku sat on the couch listening to the silence the apartment had. Suzaku thought about the dream and tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm never going to get over him," said Suzaku. Why did he give up the best thing that happened to him? Because of his persistant ex that's why. Suzaku felt the sudden urge to punch Lelouch right off the face of the earth.

Ring. Ring went the phone. Suzaku went into the kitchen and picked it up from the wood counter under the cabinet.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Suzaku," answered a voice.

Suzaku's emerald eyes widened.

"What do you want Lelouch?" he asked bitterly.

"A little birdie told me you and that bastard you were dating broke up," said Lelouch.

"The only bastard I ever dated is talking to me right now. And what the hell do you want?"

"Suzaku...you were never like this when you were mine. Perhaps that Gino has made you ill-tempered."

"Shut up! You're the one who dumped me."

"I know...it was a mistake. I never...Suzaku you're the only person I ever loved and still love now...I...I miss you." said Lelouch with all of his feelings going into that one sentence (honestly).

"...You should have thought of that before you broke my heart. And have telling you the same thing over and over. And will oh so kindly tell me why you're calling this time."

"Actually...it's about that Gino. Did you dump him or was it him?"

Suzaku sighed, seeing that this conversation wasn't going to end very soon.

"Me."

"Good...now-"

"But it was for his own good, not for you."

"I see. Suzaku even when you break up with him I'm still going to kill him."

"But-"

"But you can still go running back to him either way. Now comes the proporsition."

"What propersition?"

"I'll leave him alone...only if," Lelouch paused.

"If what?" asked Suzaku knowing he would regret the answer.

"You give your self to me and only me."

"What?"

"If not Gino will suffer and it will be all your fault," said Lelouch. He never wanted to do this, but he loved Suzaku and he wants him back badly. So, so badly.

There was silence on Suzaku's side.

"FIne."

Suzaku knew on the other line Lelouch was smiling.

"Excellent. Meet me at Ashford 5 star apartments in room 000 okay?" said Lelouch with complete happiness and eagerness dripping in his voice.

"Fine," said Suzaku coldly.

The other line hanged up.

Suzaku put the phone back on its charger and cried. Tears rolled down his tan cheeks. He slid down to the floor and cried.

* * *

"Ah...shit," said Gino as the metro train headed off. "Anya, how long until the next one comes?"

Anya motioned her head towards the clock hanging above.

"Oh come on Anya. You got to talk to me at some point," said the blonde, sitting next to the pink haired girl on the bench.

Anya did not look up. Just kept working on her device.

"Only when you talk things out with Suzaku," she replied. That was her answer to everything he says since last night.

"There's nothing to talk about. You heard me last night," said Gino, blue eyes staring at the clear ceiling that lead to the bright blue sky.

"He has a reason for doing so," said Anya.

"He dumped me Anya and your siding with him," said Gino, furiously. Eyes of others waiting turned to him.

Anya stayed slient still working on her handheld device.

Gino sighed and got up.

"I'm going to food stand do you want anything?" asked Gino.

Silence. Gino shook his head and walked to the stand with mouthwatering food. Unfortuanatly, the line went round twice around two columns. Gino groaned, but waited at the very end. The saphire eyes wandered around the area until something caught his eye. A girl (around his age) was sipping out of a cup, while looking through a planner and the girl had...red (literally) hair. And Gino knew that short red hair anywhere.

"Hey Kallen!" yelled Gino. The girl looked up reluctantly at the happy idiot.

"Gino," mummured Kallen as the blonde made his way over to her.

"Long time no see!" said Gino, brightly.

"Yeah! Like about...two years," she said.

"Actually a year and six months, but whose counting," said Gino.

Kallen smiled slightly.

"So...what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Oh, you know working, relaxing and," said Gino.

"And what?" asked Kallen.

"Breakups," said Gino quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Kallen.

People could hear anything these days.

A bell rang and Kallen looked back.

"Sorry Gino. I have to go," said Kallen, standing up and throwing her cup away. (a nice shot)

Gino whistled at the shot.

"No problem, maybe we could hang out some time," he said.

"Yeah sure," said Kallen, scribbling down a number on a tear of paper. "Here, call me!"

"I will!" called Gino as Kallen ran to the metro train.

Gino smiled brightly while walking back to the bench Anya was at. Anya still didn't look up.

"Line was to long?" she asked.

"Yeah, but guess who I saw," said Gino.

Silence.

"Kallen! And she gave me her number too!" said Gino, handing Anya the paper. "Who needs Suzaku? Not me!" Gino folded his hands behind his head.

Anya finally looked up at him.

"Gino...You're not over Suzaku," she said.

"Says you," he replied.

"You'll realize it evantually," said Anya, handing him back the sliver of paper and returned back to the device in her hands.

"Humph," said Gino, looking away.

'I don't need Suzaku. Ha loves me. He's probably off making out with that damn Lelouch right now.' thought Gino.

Oh how wrong Gino was. Oh how so very wrong.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Review please. This is AU obvioulsy. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Moved on New date

Rock starler Breakup song **part 6**

Gino straigtened his tie, then un-straightened it, re-straightened, then un-straightened.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," muttured Gino.

"Just relax Gino and you will be fine," replied Jeramiah from the couch.

Gino sighed. Anya and Jeramiah we're at his very nice to even be called an apartment. After a week of getting the numbers right he called Kallen and had reservations for the Black or Round Knights. A extremely fancy restuarant that has a mix of Brittanian and Japanese cuisine. Gino took all of his "firsts" there (except Suzaku who was more than a first).

"What do you think Anya?" asked Gino, adding a little pose.

Anya glanced up from her device to take a look at Gino. Black tux, white dress shirt, a sleek black tie, and a couragous attitude to boot. Anya would say he looked better than great, but her grudge wasn't done yet.

"That depends, is this for Suzaku?" she asked, magenta eyes staring.

"No," said Gino.

"Then a cat would look better in that," said Anya looking back to her device.

Couragous attitude, down twenty percent.

'Why can't she be happy for me?' thought Gino.

Jeramiah put down a newspaper he was reading and looked over his shoulder.

"Gino you look fine," he said.

Couragous attitude up ten percent.

"You're only saying that because you want Lelouch to be happy," said Anya.

"That's not true," said Jeramiah, shockingly.

But the tone of his voice said it was true. Knowing Lelouch's mother for some time now made him do anything to make the boy happy.

Couragous attitude down eighty percent. While the two quarraled Gino slipped out the door and made his way to Kallen's. It was a short walk about twenty blocks from where he lives.

Couragously knocking on a door he stood his ground.

'I can do this. Loves me ha. I can and will move on,' thought Gino.

The door opened to reveal a man or woman (couldn't tell) with a bloated stomach, pink fluttery pajamas, rollers in the hair, and a scruffy beard.

Gino blinked and held back a yell. Swallowing he asked, "C-could you tell me w-where Ms. Kozuki is sir I-I mean mame."

The he/she scracthed their belly and pointed down to the door next door.

"Thank you," said Gino rushing to the next door.

"Stupid blonde," muttured the he/she, forgetting the fact that they were once blonde. They closed the door.

Gino this time caustiously knocked on the door. He swallowed.

The door opened to reveal a woman (this time for sure) in a red velvet, strapless dress reaching her knees. Her hair, that stopped at the bottom of her neck, match the color of the dress and both complemented her teal eyes.

"Wow," said Gino, blinking at the sight.

All the time he's known Kallen he had never seen her like...like...this.

"You're drooling," said Kallen.

Gino jumped and a hand went straight to the corners of his mouth.

"Can't you take a joke?" asked Kallen.

"Oh, yeah. Should we go?" said Gino, now nervous as if he were a small child about to get a shot.

"Yeah we should," said Kallen, quickly grabbing a purse and looping her arm with Gino's.

The two walked down the steps of the apartment together.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ring. Ring. Ring went the phone in Suzaku's apartment.

He saw the caller I.D. and groaned. He didn't know if this was worse than Lelouch or worse because of the breakup. Both combined couldn't over power the sick feeling in his stomach.

He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello," he said bitterly.

"At least have a positive tone when speaking to me," said the strong voice on the other side.

"Why? You already disowned me. So it doesn't matter how I talk," started the brunette. "Right, Father?"

A Ha. The cause of the sick feeling...Genbu Kururugi! Father of Suzaku Kururugi! Who also disowned him because he refused to try and have a relationship with his betrothed, kept his relationship going with Lelouch/Gino, and above all...started a career as a singer.

"Still as stubborn as ever, eh son?" said Genbu in an ice cold tone.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," replied Suzaku in an extra icy tone. "Is there a reason you happened to call?"

"Can't a father just talk to his son?" said Genbu adding a sigh. "How long has it been Suzaku?"

"Nine years, five months, fifteen hours, thiry minutes and sixteen seconds, but who's counting," said Suzaku adding a bitter smirk on his end.

The emerald boy could hear his father muttering something on the other line.

"Any way...I called to ask if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"The break up between you and the _Weinberg_," said Genbu.

He added Weinberg as if it were some word that would kill a kitten. Not that he would care if he did kill a kitten. Suzaku's left eye twitched as he tapped annoyingly on the countertop. He sighed.

"Yes," he said bitterly.

"Well...I happen to know a fine young girl who takes interest in...your tastes. Actually I could set up..." started Genbu.

"What happened to: _You are a complete disgrace to this family! Now get out of my sight or else!_" snapped Suzaku, recalling the memory when he was ten years old.

"I never meant that Suzaku," said Genbu.

"You seemed to mean it when you slapped me," said Suzaku, leaning against the counter.

"It was out of shock."

"It was out of disgust," mocked Suzaku.

He didn't have time to quarrel with his father.

"Look I have to go," said Suzaku, hanging up before Genbu could say anything else.

While turning off the lights, Suzaku picked up a back pack that was on the couch and marched out the door (locking it in the process of course). He breathed in deeply and let out a tired sigh.

The lady from last night was walking down the open hall, grumbling to herself about how she couldn't get out of her contract with the apartment.

"Good evening mame," said Suzaku with a cheerful smile.

The woman stopped right in front of him. She took hold of her cheap-plastic, pink purse and started hitting the snap out of Suzaku.

"Rough house agian! Rough house again you hear!" yelled the lady as Suzaku ran down the steps.

After making his way down the metal steps in a rush Suzaku finally started to walk...normal speed.

'Geez, All I did was say good evening. Nothing wrong with that is there?' thought Suzaku, walking down the street.

He made a turn, and came to a halt in front of a luxurious building. Ashford towers, a golden house of many. A castle for common people. A beatiful building made of bricks. It looked beatiful, like in Beauty and the beast or a rose, but inside lurked a terrifying monster or a terrible thorn. Inside waited Lelouch Lamperouge.

Suzaku took a deep breath and thought to hisself before he walked in...

'This is for you Gino.'

* * *

"I have to say Gino, I expected this kind of treatment from you," said Kallen, giving off a grin.

The two were nearing the end of their dinner and dessert after having well, a mixed cuisine of food. Kallen even got Gino to mix a japanese and britannian dish together (which tasted amazing!). The light that was on the table was candle lit with a scent of cinnamon.

"What do you mean by expected?" asked Gino playfully, but underneath the table he was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Your playful personality shows it," she said.

"Really?...Is that bad?" asked Gino.

"No not at all. I mean..." stuttered Kallen giving off a sigh. "Gino there's something...I wanted to tell you."

Gino's sapphire eyes shot directly at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, well...I," started Kallen.

"Are you done with your meal sir and madam?" asked the waiter, cutting in.

"Yes. Here's the pay," said Gino, reaching to his pocket to pay.

"No it's okay I'll pay," said Kallen, reaching for her purse.

"Kallen I insist."

"And I insist more."

"You're my guest."

"Guests pay."

The remaining people in the resturant turned their attention to the arguing two. Fighting about who pays.

"You know what, lets split it. Fifty, Fifty," said Kallen.

Gino slumped in the back of his chair.

"Fine," he answered, paying half.

After they paid, the two stood to leave until...

"Hey baby, you single?" asked a man behind Kallen.

Kallen and Gino turned around in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

"What's a fine lady like you doing with him?" asked another man.

Kallen crossed her arms.

"I suggest that you both shut the hell up," she said in an icy cold tone.

The first man stood up making his way to Kallen. He threw an arm around her.

"Firey eh?" he said, with his hand snaking to Kallen's...(well you know). Kallen flinched.

"I like that," the man said.

Just as Kallen was about to punch the snot out of the guy, Gino beat her to it. A fist slammed against the guy's cheek. Gino stood in front of Kallen.

"Leave her alone," he said.

The second guy stood up.

"Move it ass hole," he snapped.

Gino was about to shut the guy up when Kallen kneed the rude guy and punched him in the jaw. The second man tumbled back and rolled over the table he was sitting at. He fell on the other side. Other guests crowded around the mess.

"Don't think all women are defenseless, you damn perverts," said Kallen as she turned around and walked to the door.

Gino stared at her with disbeleif and suddenly followed her out the door. Just before he stepped out, Gino could hear the guy Kallen punched yell out..."She knocked out my teeth!"

After a silent walk back to her apartment Gino finally broke the ice.

"That was amazing. What you did back there," said Gino as the two reached her door.

"You don't think it was to guyish," snapped Kallen, not turning to meet his gaze.

Back in highschool Gino would always call Kallen a guy and never complemented her as a woman. If she wore a pretty dress, like tonight, he would of said she looks dreadful.

"Kallen I was joking back then," said Gino, he paused. "Hey what was it you wanted to tell me back at the resturant?"

Kallen froze from opening her door. She turned around with hurt in her eyes.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked.

Gino nodded.

"I always thought you could never take anything seriously. You always acted like a kid. You treated others with respect, kindness, and well you were great..." she started.

"Kallen..."

"Then I thought I hated you when you would flirt with the next girl you saw. Then the next you stop and started again...I just couldn't read you..."

Gino thought back to highschool. He only stopped flirting because he thought Suzaku would notice.

"Every time you came around me...you never flirted or anything. You just treated me like a guy," said Kallen as she started to shake.

"Kallen," started Gino, but was cut off.

"You were always on my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. And...look at me, I'm crying ha ha," she said. Her head was down as translucent tears rolled down her cheeks.

When she looked up her she showed a sad smile. Her eyes were a little bit red and puffy. Gino flinched.

"After almost two years I couldn't get the thought out of my head Gino," she said.

"What thought?" Gino asked.

"What I wanted to tell you since then..." she started.

Kallen closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Gino's. The blonde's eyes widened as the red head broke the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

Gino was frozen no shocked no froshocken. Weird things have been going on after the breakup, but Kallen loving him! His mind was malfunctioning.

'I...Kallen love me! This is bad, very bad!' paniced Gino inwardly as Kallen gripped his dress shirt. Waiting anxiously with what Gino would say about her confession. 'What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her I love her can I? I mean I love Suzaku!' Gino's thoughts stopped.

He laughed bitterly in his mind. 'Suzaku...Suzaku broke up with me. Ha loves me!'

Gino gazed at the girl trembling. He put on a sincere smile.

"Kallen..." he started. He could hear her holding in her breath. "I never thought you would return my feelings."

Kallen's teal eyes widened with astonishment.

"I mean all that time I only thought of you. I thought you would kill me if you knew how I felt about you," he lied.

Kallen's lips turned to a smile, a hopeless unbelievable smile. With no words needed Gino kissed her to assure her he meant it.

Kallen slowly wrapped her arms around Gino's neck, kissing back.

'If I can just fall in love with Kallen...I can fall in love with Kallen. I don't love Suzaku. This is better, I just need to focus on Kallen. Not Suzaku, just Kallen, not Suzaku...'

* * *

Suzaku scolded at the woman in front of him at the doorway. The one with lime green hair and golden eyes. She was chewing a pizza crust, avoiding to get crumbs on her outfit.

"Going to see Mao?" guessed Suzaku, cocking an eyebrow.

"None of your business," replied C.C. even though that was exactly what she was going to do.

She stuffed the rest of the pizza crust in her mouth and walked past Suzaku. She turned her head around her shoulder.

"I hope you know he's an animal when it comes to you," she said as she walked down the hallway.

"I know he's going to be the death of me," muttered Suzaku under his breath.

Suzaku walked through the door way as he closed the door behind him. Lelouch's very, very, very luxirous apartment was barely lit. There was silence as Suzaku looked around the living room until his sight was covered.

"Nice of you to come by," whispered a low, seductive voice in Suzaku's ear.

"Hello, Lelouch," said Suzaku.

Lelouch's pale hands fell from Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku turned around to see his ex-boyfriend who was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck and black jeans.

"I thought you wouldn't come," said Lelouch, crossing his arms adding a smirk.

"I only came for Gino and you know that," said Suzaku.

Lelouch did a silent chuckle and sighed. His ameythsyt eyes gleaming with...something that Suzaku hoped was just coincidence.

"I listened to your song," said Lelouch.

"I know you were at the concert," said Suzaku.

Lelouch chuckled as he took a step to Suzaku. The brunette flinched.

"No, I mean I listened to it more closley," said Lelouch, taking another step closer. Suzaku gulped.

As Lelouch continued to step closer to Suzaku, Suzaku kept taking a step back until the couch blocked him from continuing any way back. He froze as Lelouch placed a hand on his chest. Lelouch leaned in to Suzaku's ear.

"I knew you still loved me," he whispered.

Suzaku shivered at the way Lelouch said those words. The truth was that even if Lelouch broke his heart into 999,999,999 million little pieces and that even if he was 99% in love with Gino...there was always that one and one percent of him that was still in love with Lelouch. He would also be lying if he said he didn't think Lelouch looked hot in his outfit. Suzaku hated it, but all of it was true.

"Only by one percent," hissed Suzaku.

"But either way you love me. And you broke up with that damn blonde," said Lelouch, moving his head back so he could look at his emerald-eyed love. "Even if I had to forcefully persuade you to end your relationship with him at times."

Suzaku pushed Lelouch away from him.

"You raped me when ever I reached my emotional stress peak and you tried to kill my boyfriend countless times!" shrieked Suzaku. "I expect that from me, but from you it's just wrong!"

"Don't you mean _ex-boyfriend_?" said Lelouch.

Suzaku turned red as he held up a hand to slap the raven haired boy.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want him to get hurt do you?" said Lelouch with a sadistic smile.

Suzaku put his hand back down.

"I never put that in the song," he muttured.

"But I know you Suzaku. I know what you think, do, and a hell lot of more things," said the ameythst eyed man.

Suzaku turned his gaze to the floor.

"Suzaku take off your back pack," ordered Lelouch.

The brunette did as he was told and dropped the bag to the floor.

Lelouch smiled warmly and took Suzaku's hand. He led him to his room (that he thankfully remembered to clean up after his and C.C.'s rough "love" making).

Suzaku swallowed hard. He couldn't imagine what could happen to him only, to his horror, he did.

**To Be continued...**

**Review please.**


	7. After shock

Rock starler Breakup song **part 7**

Lelouch opened the door to his room. There were no lights on, just the moonlight that shone through the window. The raven haired male eagerly pushed Suzaku into the room as he locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch looked back at him.

"So we won't have any interuptions," he said, referring to C.C.

Suzaku's cheeks turned red as Lelouch came up to him and wrapped his slender, pale arms around his jacket covered neck. Lelouch leaned in and stole a kiss from the brunette.

It was passionate and needy. It brought back memories from when both of them were both 100% in love with each other. Lelouch broke the kiss for air, his ameythyst eyes piercing with desire.

"Suzaku," he whispered.

Suzaku shaked. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be with Lelouch, he wanted Gino to be the one doing this to him right now, he knew he wanted Gino, but...that one percent for Lelouch was starting to take over his entire being.

A pale hand snaked down to cup the brunette's conceiled member. Suzaku flinched.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do this with you Suzaku," whispered Leouch, sliding off the ankle length jacket that was covering Suzaku.

The jacket fell to the floor as Lelouch attacked his love's lips. The two ended up falling back on the bed with a soft thump. Lelouch only focused on Suzaku's delectible lips as his hands wrapped around the body underneath him, trying to grip as much of the Japanese boy as he could. Suzaku struggled to resist the urge to reanact the same gesture that his torturer was doing to him.

Lelouch took his lips away to look at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you're risking Gino's life," said Lelouch.

Suzaku looked away. His ex could do anything to him, but Suzaku will not return the gestures. No matter how much the one percent was starting to control.

Lelouch sighed as he traced the emerald eyed's chest with a pale finger.

"Suzaku, what if he's doing _it_ with some one else. What if he's doing _it_ with a woman hmm? There's a chance he forgot all about you," said Lelouch.

Suzaku didn't look at Lelouch. Gino had to be as heart broken as much as Suzaku was...right?

Ring, ring went Lelouch's cell phone on the night stand beside the bed. Lelouch sighed as he picked it up.

"What do you want C.C.?" asked Lelouch in an annoyed tone.

Lelouch's eyes widened as C.C. talked. He put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Suzaku. I know you're probably resisting Lelouch right now, but for Gino's sake...forget about him," said C.C. as Suzaku mentally told her to shut up. "But if he is stumped about the break up like you are then why is he with Kallen?"

Emerald eyes glanced at the phone in Lelouch's hand.

"I understand if you don't believe me. But by the way he's ravishing on Kallen it seems as though he really has forgotten about you," said C.C.

"Shut up," hissed Suzaku.

'This is better. Even if Gino is with _Kallen_ he's still safe. He wouldn't really do anything with her right?

"_Really_. From where Mao and I are watching, he seems to be making _extreme_ love to her," said C.C.

"C.C. do you have any actually proof?" asked Lelouch, enjoying watching Suzaku crack.

C.C. plugged up the cable from the camera Mao had in his hands to the phone. In a matter of seconds a High Def video showed Gino and Kallen together...in her apartment...in her bed...doing very very very mature things, that a child's eyes would have been covered with a blindfold.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. Even when he was trying to tear the Gino and Suzaku apart, he never expected the blonde to move on this quickly. Suzaku slowly rosed up from the mattress and witness his crazy, amazing love panting and moaning...with Kallen.

"Gino...do you ah...really love me?" cried Kallen as Gino kissed her neck.

For such a tiny screen you could see every detail in their love making.

"Of course I do. I've never fallen in love with anyone, but you," said Gino, rising up to kiss her lips.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock. Utter complete shock. Soon Lelouch hung up and looked at the other male.

"Suzaku," he said with a concerned voice.

Suzaku chuckled hollowly.

"You know what's funny Lelouch?" said Suzaku, looking up with cheerful emptiness in his eyes. "Those words he said to Kallen. That's what...h-he...he...he..."

Suzaku broke and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Suzaku," said Lelouch.

The pale male brought Suzaku to his chest as he held him. His arms wrapped tight around the sobbing body.

"He said those exact words to me!" choked Suzaku into Lelouch's chest.

They sat their for a few more minutes as Suzaku sobbed. Lelouch patiently held onto Suzaku, enjoying the feeling of holding the brunette in his arms again. Soon Suzaku stopped crying and Lelouch spoke.

"Suzaku...he hurt you. He wasn't even smart enough to see you were stilling holding onto him...Isn't fair for you to hurt him in return?" whispered Lelouch.

Suzaku knew he shouldn't. Even when Gino did do that he knew he couldn't. But then again...

"Fine," mummured Suzaku.

Lelouch smiled as he cupped Suzaku's cheek. He kissed him lightly on his soft tan lips.

Lelouch layed Suzaku on his back and licked his neck. Suzaku shuddered as the wet muscle trailed up and down his neck. As the amythyst eyed male did that his pale hands traveled down to un-button Suzaku's jeans until they were met by tan hands.

"Let me. You can do mine," whispered Lelouch.

Pale and tan hands stumbled to unbutton the others pants while their owners shared a deep kiss. Lelouch's tongue rubbed against Suzaku's bottom lip. Granted access Lelouch's tongue darted into the other's mouth, tasting every inch of the brunette's intoxicating flavor.

Lelouch rose up to gaze upon his heart's desire. Red blushed cheeks, beautiful emerald eyes cloudy, brown curls sticking to the forehead, mouth agape and panting...delicous. That was the one thing that crossed Lelouch's mind.

His pale hands went under Suzaku's yellow shirt. Running his fingers over tan abs, chest and nipples as he stopped at the neck. Suzaku shuddered as his yellow, long sleeve shirt was lifted over his head and tossed to the floor. Next went the black shirt covering Lelouch's torso. The raven haired male soon pulled down Suzaku's pants to view a small bulge covered by cloth.

"Seems as though I'm not the only one turned," said Lelouch.

Suzaku blushed as he looked down to see Lelouch in between his legs. Lelouch chuckled.

"You're so cute Suzaku," he said as he licked the bulge.

Suzaku's blush increased as the teasing continued. Licking up and down slowly while the one percent was not helping.

"Ah! D-don't," moaned Suzaku.

Lelouch finally pulled down the garment in one swift movement then paused. It had been two years since he had done this with Suzaku and even with the rapes...he was nervous every time. The raven haired male slowly took the member in his mouth and sucked lightly.

'I've forgotten how big Suzaku was,' thought Lelouch.

Light sucking turned to hard sucking. Hard sucking turned to harsh sucking. Harsh sucking turned to needy sucking.

"Lelouch! Stop Please! Ah," cried Suzaku.

Lelouch ignored the cries. He just kept sucking and sucking and sucking, enjoying the pulsing erection of the brunette in his mouth. Soon Suzaku cried out and he came in Lelouch's mouth. Suzaku panted as he regretfully looked down at Lelouch.

Lelouch had every drop of Suzaku's cum in his mouth and...he swallowed it. Suzaku went white. Even when they were still dating years ago Lelouch wouldn't swallow (and I mean _**rarely**_ people) Suzaku's cum. To Suzaku it showed that his ex really really really missed him (and not in a good way of realization).

Immediatly, after realizing, Suzaku's legs curled up into him. In the shape of a ball.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku with a smile.

"You taste good, Suzaku," said Lelouch, still licking his lips.

Lelouch removed his pants and garment to reveal his erection. Already understanding what he wanted Suzaku shook his head.

"Do you want poor little Gino to die Suzaku?" said Lelouch, tilting his head.

Suzaku reluctantly un-curled hisself and brought his self closer to Lelouch's member. He gulped as his lips lightly touched the tip. Lelouch's hand touched the back of Suzaku's head and tapped impatiently. The brunette's mouth covered his ex's member inch by inch until all that was left was the sac. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku started to suck, moving his head back and forth. One percent of him was enjoying this while the other ninty-nine percent was disgusted.

Lelouch gripped onto Suzaku's hair for dear life.

"Su...Suza...ah ha," moaned Lelouch.

'It's so...much better...when Suzaku does it,' thought Lelouch as his hips started moving with Suzaku's mouth.

"Suza...ku...I'm going to ah!" cried Lelouch as he came.

White creamy liquid spilled into Suzaku's mouth. Taking his mouth away from the hard member Lelouch placed a slender finger on Suzaku's lips.

"Swallow," said Lelouch.

Suzaku knew if he did, the one percent would completly take over and make him slutty for the other male. He also knew that if he didn't Gino (the Gino that he saw moments ago doing _it_ with Kallen) would get hurt. With only one option Suzaku swallowed. Every...Last...Drop.

Suddenly his body became hot, really hot. Suzaku gasped and shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his self.

'No...not this. Stop it...Ah!,' thought Suzaku as his gasping continued.

A smile grew on the pale male's lips. He knew also what was happening, it happened every time when he "force fully" pursauded Suzaku (it also happened when they were still dating).

Lelouch touched Suzaku's entrance. The emerald eyed male gasped louder as Lelouch slipped in a finger.

"It feels good doesn't it Suzaku?" said Lelouch, pushing the finger in and out.

Suzaku replied with a jerk of his hips.

'Love...I love Le...No! I don't! Yes I do, No I,' thought Suzaku. He was battling with the one percent that still loved Lelouch...and boy was he losing.

Lelouch slipped in another finger. He leaned in to Suzaku's ear.

"Remember you used to beg for me to put it in without preperation?" asked Lelouch, while Suzaku still fought with his self. "You made such a cute pouting face...but it felt good when you felt it inside of you didn't it?"

'I want it! No I don't. I love Gino. He doesn't love me anymore, Lelouch does! But I...' thought Suzaku.

Lelouch slipped out his fingers and placed something MUCH BIGGER at the entrance. Suzaku's thoughts stopped as he finally looked at Lelouch in the eyes.

Lelouch smiled as he whispered the question that made Suzaku crack in order for him to be raped.

"Do you love me...Suzaku?"

All of the love he had for Gino, all of the disgust he held for Lelouch, everything that he would have said was replaced by that damn one percent.

"Yes," whimpered Suzaku.

Lelouch's smile widen as he pushed his hips foreward.

"Ah!" gasped Suzaku.

Lelouch groaned as he pushed his length in Suzaku's tight entrance.

"Suzaku, ha...tight," moaned Lelouch as he continued to bury his self inside of Suzaku.

"Mm ah...Lelouch," moaned Suzaku.

With one final push and gasp Lelouch breathed out...

"It's in," he gasped.

This alone could satisfy Lelouch. All he wanted was Suzaku to love him again, nothing more. But he wasn't going to let the brunette know that.

"Lelouch...move," whimpered the one percent.

The raven haired male moved back and thrusted in. Suzaku (or the one percent of Suzaku) shuddered as Lelouch continued moving in and out of him. Lelouch pushed Suzaku back on the bed without leaving the heat of the entrance. Pale fingers wrapped around tan skinned wrists as emerald eyes met ameythst.

"Lelouch...?"

"Suzaku...I love you."

Lelouch covered Suzaku's lips with his own and thrusted harder. Suzaku's moans were swallowed by his tormenter or lover, torover. All of Suzaku's argumental comments or fighting power were trapped in his mind now.

'This is wrong. Terribly wrong,' thought Suzaku.

Lelouch finally broke the kiss and attacked the brunette's neck. He nibbled and lick the skin, causing little marks to appear.

"Ah!" moaned the one percent of Suzaku that still loved Lelouch.

Suzaku's arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck; tugging at his raven black hair at any chance he had.

Lelouch moaned as he kept pounding into the male beneath him. Soon Suzaku cried out a silent scream of pleasure (physically speaking, menatly this was a living hell). Lelouch attacked the spot head on with every spot.

"I'm c-cumming!" cried Lelouch, spilling his white cum into Suzaku.

Suzaku cried out as he came over his and Lelouch's stomachs.

The two panted heavily trying to regain their breaths.

'This is disgusting!' complained Suzaku mentally.

But before Suzaku even knew it, Lelouch was pounding into him again.

"Lelouch d-don't...Ah," moaned Suzaku (or the one percent).

"Suza...ku...ha ah...you're so...beautiful ngh!" panted Lelouch.

* * *

"Hey C.C. what's that Lelouch guy to you?" asked Mao, poking his pizza.

While Suzaku and Lelouch were "busy", as C.C. calls it, she finally had some time with Mao. And what better way to spend it than proving Kururugi wrong and having pizza at her favortie pizza place.

C.C.'s golden eyes looked toward Mao. She took the piece of pizza out of her mouth.

"What do you mean Mao?" she asked with a sigh.

"I mean you always want help him in any way possible. Like about an hour ago when you sent him the video," said Mao.

C.C. cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just suspecting that damn Kurururgi would resist him. That was the plan to get them back together," she said casually.

"But what about all the other times! Like being a 'reliever' for him!" exclaimed Mao, angerly. People in the pizza place turned to the arguing couple with confused looks at the yell.

C.C. sighed.

"Mao I told you before I have no interest in him. Plus now that he has his ex back," she started, giving him a smile. "I won't be needed anymore. Just counciling."

Mao blinked beneath his glasses.

"I promise. No more 'relieving'," said C.C., going back to her fourteenth slice of pizza.

"Okay," Mao said uneasily. "C.C...I love you."

C.C. mufflued a "I know" through the pizza.

* * *

"Suzaku! Ah...you're so big!" cried Lelouch as he finished lowering his self onto Suzaku's erection.

Suzaku's head was cloudy from Lelouch cumming in him five times. It was so much that Suzaku could barely notice Lelouch riding him and notice that the cum was spilling out of his entrance.

Lelouch moved his hips up and down slowly, feeling the emerald eyed male's thickness inside of him. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of Suzaku's head.

"Su...za," moaned Lelouch.

'Lelouch...why did it have to get like this?' thought Suzaku as he repressed a gasp from Lelouch's tightness.

Lelouch's walls clenched and unclenched Suzaku as he rode. Lelouch picked up the pace and bounced faster.

'I can't...keep holding out...like this,' thought Suzaku, gripping the sheets.

It was becoming hard not to thrust into the tight heat of Lelouch right now. Very very hard. Suzaku regretfully looked up at Lelouch. His pale skin now a mix of light pink and red, body shuddering from pleasure, mouth spilling delicous gasps and moans, and amyethyst eyes filled with lust and (shocking) love. Suzaku's body snapped.

His body disobeying his mind; Suzaku's hands grabbed Lelouch's hips. Lelouch gasped as Suzaku thrusted hard into him. In and out, in and out was the pattern.

"Suzaku!" cried Lelouch, gripping onto broad tan shoulders.

'He's mine! He's finally mine again!' thought Lelouch as he rode Suzaku with need.

Suzaku huffed, moaned, and panted until he came inside of Lelouch. After long hours of pleasure and cumming by midnight Lelouch decided it was enough for today. Still coming down from his high pleasure Lelouch rested his head on Suzaku's heaving chest.

"Suzaku...I love you. I love you. I love you," whispered Lelouch over and over while kissing Suzaku's cheek and neck.

Suzaku fought off the pain to cry as he laid on the matress. Feeling dirty, pathetic, alone...

'Gino...Gino...Gino...'

* * *

Sapphire eyes shifted open and the blonde smiled. It was another great day. He had a _great _night, the sun was out, the day was young, and he got to enjoy it all with Su...Kallen.

When the blonde turned to see red hair instead of brown, he frowned. That's when all of the recent events hit him like a Train. Gino sighed as he brushed a strand of hair away from Kallen's face. That's when teal eyes opened, beaming with happiness.

"Good morning," she said.

Gino forced a smile and responded with the same greeting. That's when Kallen's smile faded.

"What?" asked Gino.

"I expected you to leave when I woke up," she said.

"Hm?"

"Don't you always leave after you had your 'fun'?"

"Kallen are you forgetting I love you," lied Gino.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Kallen, smile reappearing.

Gino's arms wrapped around Kallen's body while her arms wrapped around him.

"Gino I love you," sighed Kallen happily.

Gino smiled faintly, but his eyes darkened when Kallen wasn't looking. Inside his mind the same saying was going through like a tape recorder.

'Loves me ha. I don't need Suzaku, just Kallen, not Suzaku, just Kallen, not Suzaku...'

**To Be Continued**...

**Do you like this so far? I hope so!**


	8. What happens happens

Rock starler Breakup song **part 8**

Gino opened the door to his to-nice-to-be-called apartment to see Jeramiah passed out on the couch and Anya nowhere to be seen.

The blonde sighed as he walked to his room. He sighed once more when he saw the pink haired girl lying on his bed.

"You sure came home late," said Anya not looking away from her device.

"Oh, yeah," mummbled Gino, hanging up his coat in the walk in closet.

"How did the date go?" asked Anya.

Gino's head popped out of the closet. He blinked.

"Weren't you supposed to hate me?" said Gino.

The blonde walked over sat with a soft plop on the bed. Anya laid the device on the nightstand and rolled over on her left side to see Gino.

"It's just a curious question," she said bluntly.

Hope of being forgiven sparkled in Gino's sapphire eyes.

"Well the date went pretty well. Actually there were these perverts who were messing Kallen and ha ha, after I punched one of them..."

"I mean when you took her home," said Anya, stitting up.

Gino blinked out of irritation.

"Well then," he started. "She told me she...loved me."

Anya slid over to sit next to Gino.

"And did you tell her sorry?" she asked.

"Sorry for what?"

"That you already love someone else," said Anya.

"I told her I loved her back miss smarty," snapped Gino.

Anya fell silent.

"You two did _it_ didn't you?" said Anya.

Gino blushed slightly then laughed.

"I told you I was over him," he said merrily while falling back on the shiny blue bed with his hands behind his head.

Anya shook her head sadly and sighed. Her pink socks touched the floor lightly and she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Gino.

"Going to make breakfast," said Anya.

'You say that like you live here,' thought Gino as he stared at the creamy white ceiling.

"Gino," said Anya without turning her head. "Just remember something if you keep this so called love thing up with Kallen."

Gino turned his head to see the ponytail, pink head of his friend.

"From the love denile you have with Suzaku...she'll notice and be hurt because you lied. When Suzaku finds out he'll be even more scarred. And either way..." she turned to face him. "You'll end up hurting them both and you'll still won't have Suzaku back. I just hope you make the right decision."

With that being said she slammed the door behind her. Through the door Gino could hear Jeramiah stumbling to the floor from shock and Anya telling him to be more careful. The noise of breakfast being made faded as Gino rolled on his side.

He laid there for a few silent moments until realization hit him like a dump truck. He had wanted to see Suzaku lying next to him, not Kallen.

'Alright I'll admit I don't exactly like Kallen. I'll admit that I might miss Suzaku, but he broke up with me. If I can just learn to like Kallen then...I have to.' thought Gino.

* * *

Suzaku's eyes slowly opened to be greeted by the harsh morning light. He wondered if last night was a dream...a terrible nightmare. Unfortuantly when he turned a burning pain stabbed him at his hips.

He hissed into the fluffy pillow. Realization hit him that it was not a nightmare, but that last night's events were all to real.

Emerald eyes turned to find a certain raven haired male. No one in sight, just an empty space on the white bed.

Fightling off the pain, Suzaku rose up from the bed. As he slipped out of the warm bed he spotted his clothes neatly stacked on a chair. The male walked over to see a note on top of them.

_Dear Love,_

_I had to step out for a unfortuanate event. (Work problems) I will return as fast as I can. _

_Love, Lelouch_

_P.S. You were amazing last night XOXXXXX._

'How is it there are more X's?' thought Suzaku as he crumbled the note and let it drop to the floor.

Suzaku swiftly put on his clothes and creaked the door open. No one in sight thankfully. The brunette walked caustously to the door to freedom while grabbing his backpack from the floor. He took hold of the handle; the silverish metal electrifying his senses. He turned the knob to the left and pushed...the door didn't open. He tried again...the door didn't budge. Suzaku then threw hisself at the door trying to get it open, but with the same result.

Soft chuckling was heard behind Suzaku. He turned to see C.C. standing in the hallway.

"You are so pathetic," she said, walking towards him.

A scowl bloomed on Suzaku's face.

"I knew you were dense, but after the second try I would guess you would stop," she said stopping a few inches away from him.

The lime haired woman wore nothing, but a oversized dress shirt that was covering most of her body. She had her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Suzaku, tyring to repress a snarl.

"Lelouch wanted me to make sure you wouldn't get away," she said, her golden eyes shining. "Besides that he also locked me in."

Suzaku gave her a quizzical look.

"He has the key that unlocks both sides of the door," she sighed. "I'm surprised you can still walk."

"I'm surprised you aren't with Mao," replied Suzaku.

"Touche," C.C. said.

She suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked Suzaku.

"I was just thinking. I wasn't able to get laid last night because of Mao and you. And basically you and I are Lelouch's sluts..." she started.

"What are you getting at?" asked Suzaku.

A wicked smile grew on her lips.

"I'm getting to the fact that well...we should..."

Suzaku got the idea.

"No. I already had to deal with Lelouch. I don't need to deal with you."

"Suzaku," said C.C. getting closer to Suzaku that their faces were inches apart. "Do you love...Lelouch?"

Suzaku's head got instantly dizzy and hot as he slid to the floor. His breathing was hithced and was in pants. C.C. smirked at her work.

"So those are the words that make you so horny for Lelouch," she said as she kneeled down on her knees.

Her hand travled to Suzaku's crotch. He flinched.

"I think you owe me for letting you have Lelouch for the night," whispered C.C. who was rubbing the erection.

"I-I thought...y-you loved M-Mao!" gasped Suzaku.

"Oh I do, but Lelouch just does the extra activities for Mao," said C.C. while using her free hand to unbutton her shirt. "So why don't we sluts...get to know each other more."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**That's what I came up with this time! Sorry for the wait. I'll make more detailed steamy stuff soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. I Want Him

Rock starler Breakup song **part 9**

Click. Click. Squeak went the front door. The door to freedom opened as a lovely pale man came through it. Shut the door went. The man leaned back against the door.

'Hah. Crisis averted,' he thought as his amythsyt eyes glimmered with sudden desire. 'Now I can have Suzaku all to my self.'

"Suzaku! I'm back!" called the man in a sugary voice.

The man walked to the door to his room until he heard a drawn out moan from the other side. The raven haired man frozed as his ear slammed against the door.

"Gah! Ah! Ha! Suzaku...you're so...cute," came a voice that belonged to a certain witch.

The man flinched. SLAM went the door. The man's eyes grew at the sight on the bed. The two figures froze as their attention was turned to the man at the doorway.

A woman with long lime-green hair and honey-golden eyes stared up at the man with a smirk. Underneath her was a young man shivering with his eyes shut and clutching the sheets for dear life.

The woman rose a bit to expose her naked torso. Sweat glimmered off of her.

"Hey Lelouch," she said as if nothing was wrong. "Did you fix that problem?"

"C.C.," growled Lelouch.

"Oh, where are my manners. Care to join us?" asked C.C. moving forward against the young man under her.

"Ah...mmm," moaned the boy.

Meanwhile in the lobby of building.

"Hello. Welcome to..." started the blonde woman at the front desk to the visitor.

BAM! CRASH! Violent noices came from upstairs.

The visitor looked up.

"Ha ha! Pesky insects! Our exterminator is having quite the trouble now hmm!" said the woman. 'Damn. What is going on up there?'

Back upstairs.

"Stupid witch!" grumbled Lelouch, finally locking the chest securly.

"Lelouch! Let me out!" cried C.C. from the wooden chest that was soon pushed under the bed.

Amysthyst eyes looked back on the bed to see the same man shivering.

"Suzaku..." mummured Lelouch, reaching out a pale hand.

His fingers lightly brushed against broad tan skin. Suzaku shuddered.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" asked Lelouch with concern.

The brunette continued to shiver. Lelouch climbed onto the bed and shuffled to where C.C. had been. Amysthyst eyes screamed in horror at the sight. Midnight-black straps were tangled against Suzaku's entrance. The shivering man's face blushed harder.

Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead a pale hand snaked down to the brunette's entrance. The hand moved its way through the straps and the sheets and reached Suzaku's member...ROCK...SOLID...HARD...AND DRIPPING.

The raven haired male felt his work pants become tight. The hand near the straps started to massage Suzaku's member. Suzaku gasped and shuddered as he heard the soft purr behind him.

Lelouch's lips moved closer to Suzaku's ear. "Suzaku...Is this cheap piece of plastic...better than mine?"

The free hand tugged the straps.

Suzaku panted as the one percent began to speak. "N-no...Gi-"

"Who's?" said Lelouch squezzing the base of the member.

"Y-yours is better...t-than this," moaned the brunette.

A warm smile traced Lelouch's lips. The free hand gripped onto the leather straps and yanked. A long, thick, plastic and fleshy dildo fell against the bed. Lelouch tossed the toy onto the floor. "Good."

A golden eye wathced through the key hole as the dildo was dropped. The owner's hands traveled down to her rose red crotch. 'Cock...want cock...'

Her eyes looked around the cramped space and saw a violet vibrator. C.C. grabbed it and trailed her tongue from the tip to the very bottom. She aligned it with her pussy and gasped as it was shoved in.

At the same time, Suzaku gasped.

Lelouch quickly removed his work jacket and tie and tossed it on the floor. Pale fingers tore the buttons on his dress shirt. Lelouch gripped Suzaku's hips and started to thrust.

"Ah...ha...lelou..."

"Suza...ku...ngh..."

The raven haired man's erection thrusted in and out quickly. A hand let go of Suzaku's hip and flipped him over. Lelouch nearly came right then and there. Suzaku was as red as a strawberry, emerald eyes glazed, delicious moans running out of his mouth and skin flushed and shuddering.

Lelouch began pounding into the younger male. 'Oh god! I love you Suzaku...I love you so much!'

C.C. rubbed her clit and played with her tits as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure through her. "Yes! Oh yes!"

"Lelouch...I can't..." panted Suzaku.

Lelouch bent down to his ear. "Go ahead, Suzaku."

The amythyst eyed male's tongue dashed out of its cavern and lapped the other's ear.

Suzaku's body tensed and released.

"NGH...AH!" he cried.

"Guh!" moaned Lelouch.

The two males released thick white cum over each other. Lelouch rosed his head to meet his love's eyes. Amythyst pierced into Emerald. The raven haired male's mouth covered the other's mouth.

"Hah...ah..." panted C.C. from the chest. She removed the vibrator and licked at her soaking fingers.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Hey, Gino! Kallen's here!"

"One...ha...m-minute," yelled Gino.

Anya walked away from the bathroom door.

The blonde's eyes shut. His hand working faster on his hard member. Watery sapphire eyes glanced up at the picture in front of him.

"S-Suzaku!" cried Gino.

Cum splattered onto Gino's hand.

"I'm pathetic..." mummured Gino, examining his hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. All Over Again

_Red. _

_All he could see was red._

Suzaku's bare feet, swallowed by the thick fog settling around him, padded through a narrow alley way. He gulped loudly as he felt the wet concrete rub up against him, and felt his muscles tense at the way the liquid clung afterward.

_Where am I? _he thought to his self, peering through the darkness. He jumped as the alley way opened up to a blinding wave of light.

"Suzaku!" a voice faintly called out.

Suzaku blinked at the voice and felt his heart begin to bang against his chest. The voice called out to him again, but with a different tone. As his name bounced off of the brick walls and ran through his ears, a warm afterglow enveloped him. Almost like the very sound wave was reaching out to him. "G-Gino?"

"Suzaku!" the voice cried out again and this time Suzaku heard it. The bubbly, yet strong vibrations that would constantly lull him time and time again into large arms-begging him to be held even for just a moment.

"Gino!" Suzaku exclaimed. His legs tore down the alley towards the light, his heart singing in anticipation.

_I promise we'll never break up again!_ His thoughts whirled chaotically as he passed through the light. _I'll protect you better than I tried to. I'll change my working hours to spend more time together. I'll-_

His thoughts cut off short once he left the alley. Blistering cold air swiped his breath away and left him gasping for air. Letting out a sharp pained gasp, Suzaku's knees buckled and he plummeted to the ground. Pain slowly etched over his legs and back as if gravity itself was pushing all of its weight down onto him. His throat convulsed and felt bile begin to burn its way up his throat. Letting out a choked cry-crimson drops slithering down his lips-Suzaku peered around him to find his self in a dark room with faint swirls of blue light dancing around him.

"Suzaku!" Gino's voice exclaimed, snapping Suzaku out of his daze. Suzaku shakily turned his head forward to the voice with the corners of his lips quivering. But as soon as his emerald eyes landed forward, he swore his heart's beating came to a horrific halt. Lounging in violet velvet cushioned throne etched in gold and black laid Lelouch, his skin as pale as the moon with a twisted-sinister-smirk worming across his lips. Suzaku's breath hitched as he gawked at the man before him while Lelouch, dressed in all black, crossed his legs.

"Why the long face Suzaku?" he asked,, voice dangerously low. Suzaku cringed at Lelouch's narrowed stare. His eyes-smoldering red-violet eyes straight from hell-undressed him while his tongue tauntingly licked his pink lips hungrily. "You wanted Gino, right?" Lelouch's hand dipped to the side of his throne and heaved up an object. "_Well you got him_."

Heat began to pry at the back of Suzaku's eyes and leave streams of tears down his ashen face as he stared at the object in Lelouch's hand. Thin, pale fingers violently twisted themselves in spiked blonde locks, once twinkling azure eyes now a dull cobalt, and skin at the end of its neck torn raw and red. The violet lips of the creature moved slowly as it stared down at Suzaku.

"Suzaku." It said, voice void of any emotion as crimson splashed before Lelouch's leather shoes.

Before a bloodcurdling scream could leave Suzaku's throat, the blood dripping from the head began to drip faster until it began to pour onto the ground-flooding the entire room in a matter of seconds. Suzaku felt the sticky substance cling onto him, dragging him lower and lower into its crimson sea. The icy blood nipped his flesh as he gazed up at the darkening light above him, the head of Gino still staring down at him with dead eyes. Suzaku opened his mouth, metal devouring his taste buds, and felt his throat vibrate violently. Though blood flooded his eardrums and seeped through his throat, Suzaku felt his throat vibrating on until his vision finally blurred and the dull cobalt eyes melted into the sea.

_Red. _

_All he could see was red._

Yet as the red grew deeper and darker, falling deeper towards the bottom of the crimson sea, a voice so animalistic, burning in rage and desperation screamed,

"_GINO!_"

* * *

Suzaku bolted up right with a loud gasp, cool air filling his lungs and brushing over his sweat slicked skin, making him shudder. He let his head drop in his hand as he let salt stinging tears trail down his cheeks. His teeth sunk into his knuckle to control his sobs and sniffed ever so gently.

_I'll never get over him_.

Quiet, yet sharp ticks of the grandfather clock just outside of the bedroom rang out through the apartment room, low and hollow-just like him. Once his shoulders finished quaking, Suzaku let out a sigh as he played with the smooth lining of the cream colored bed sheets. His teeth began to grind against each other as he eyed the sheets.

_This isn't what I want. _

A soft snore brought Suzaku's head back up with a shiver running down his spine. His emerald eyes glanced over at the still figure next to him, a peacefully sleeping pale man with raven black hair that caught the moonlight. The moonlight's silvery aura danced around his ruffled hair like a halo. It-no-he was truly beautiful. And the thought alone made Suzaku's blood begin to boil. His fingers twitched as he eyed the other's pale neck and imagined how lovely he would be if he hand thick red lines around the slender column.

_No. _Suzaku breathed, jerking his head away from Lelouch. _That would make me just like him. _

Suzaku glanced around the bedroom that was sickeningly becoming familiar to him and glanced down at the arm wrapped around his-for once-clothed waist. Unlike other nights where they would have nearly 7 rounds of _love making_, Lelouch was content with cuddling and whispering for the night. It had been three weeks since Suzaku broke up with Gino and became Lelouch's _lover _again, and the raven haired man made it his mission to monopolize every free moment the brunette had. Between concerts and song writing sessions, Lelouch would be there to drag Suzaku off into some closet or whisk him away to an expensive hotel for a rough reminder who he belonged to.

Suzaku felt his stomach clench and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Wasn't their _entire_ relationship before the breakup exactly like this?

Lelouch trying to dominate Suzaku with loving get aways when ever they argued or felt the stress of his company getting to him. Then a full on brawl between would follow with Lelouch coming around trying to put the pieces back together. Suzaku slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in realization as toxins whirled in his stomach. His heart beat flooded his eardrums as he glanced down at Lelouch once more.

"Oh god," he breathed out shakily. "What have I done?"

Sickening rage and guilt pierced through his stomach as he wiped his hands over his eyes. The brunette stared out into the luxury darkness engulfing the room, eyes hardening at the lone thought that went through his mind.

_Gino. I'm getting us back. _

* * *

Lelouch's soft snores danced in the air as he snuggled deeper into his fluffy pillow and tightened his arms around the large column pillow protectively. Suzaku gulped as quietly as he could as he carefully let go of the pillow and tiptoed back from the bed. Lelouch had always been a deep sleeper, but his inner senses would always alarm him when his presence was needed at full alert. Thankfully, Suzaku hadn't set them off this time.

Suzaku quickly pulled his hoodie sweatshirt over his head and tied his bag over his shoulders. Giving one last glance over his shoulder at the snoring man in bed, Suzaku quietly turned the knob on the door. With a quiet creak, he slipped out of the bedroom, letting out a sigh of relief. His eyes noted the shadowy figures of furniture through the darkness and made his way to the front door. His hand went over the brass knob and turned-yet the door wouldn't even creak. Suzaku's brows furrowed as he pushed, as quietly and strong as he could, against the door.

"Damn it!" he hissed, flinching at the increased volume. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder to find the room still and quiet as ever.

_Thank god C.C. is out with Mao_. Suzaku thought as he glanced over at the far window that looked out to the other apartment rooms. He gulped down the thick knot in his throat and shuffled over to the window. His fingers pried the window up, peering out over the giant fire escape-and the long drop down. Suzaku looked back at the front door with a low groan as he turned around and let one leg out the window. _I must be out of my mind_.

Suzaku's tennis shoes landed on the metal stairwell as he climbed down the ladder. Black rust nipped and cut his fingers as Suzaku moved down the rungs of the narrow escape.

"As rich as this place is," he grumbled to his self. "They couldn't afford a better fire escape!" Suddenly, the escape creaked lowly and the bolts in the upper rung shattered. Suzaku gasped as he watched the metal screech off of the main foundation of the ladder and murmured, "Oh no."

The ladder, free of the bolts keeping it down, raced down the side of the building. Sparks of white flew into the air as wails of the metal against the brick wall and Suzaku's drowned out cries. His fingers wrapped around the rungs tighter and he pressed his self to the sliding ladder. Shutting his eyes tight against each other, Suzaku let out a final scream as the ladder neared the pavement below him, waiting for the cartilage ripping sound of his bones.

Yet, the sound never came.

Suzaku shakily opened his eyes to find his self just two feet from the ground with the ladder snatching onto another sturdy fire escape.

"Kami-sama," he breathed heavily and pried his fingers from around the rungs. He jumped down to the ground, legs trembling uncontrollably as he eyed his ladder hanging loosely like a Christmas ornament. Suzaku tottered away from the alley way of the apartment complex as he mumbled, "This apartment's getting a nasty complaint from me later."

* * *

Fingers stumbled and caught loose change falling from a sweat shirt pocket as Suzaku fumbled with the pay phone in front of him. Dropping the cold coins into his palm, he looked up at the black phone hanging on the receiver and grimaced. Suzaku pressed his back up against the glass of the booth and let out a long sigh. Running his hand through his chocolate curls, the man's heart fluttered in his chest uncontrollably and glanced back down at the coins.

"Enough for one phone call." he sighed.

_It would make sense to call Lloyd and Cecile to come pick me up. No. The police. They'll finally put Lelouch in his place. _Suzaku thought with a grin that immediately shattered. _Who am I kidding? Lelouch has enough money to own the police force! _

A groan rumbled in the back of Suzaku's throat as he eyed the phone. Aged old stickers and markers crawled up the sides of the pay phone and he let out a sigh. The scrawled hand writing looked so much like Gino's.

_Gino. _

Suzaku's fingers curled into a fist and glared at the dull black phone. He raised his hand up to the slot, the coins sliding in with a mellow clang. His heart beat to roar through his ears as he picked the phone up from its receiver. His pointer finger, slick with sweat and trembling, punched against the number board and froze as the phone began to ring.

_What am I doing? _Suzaku thought, the ringing mingling with his pounding heart. _What am supposed to say-_

"Ugh...hello?" a gravelly voice that was thick with sleep ran through Suzaku's ears. Silencing any and all thoughts that were present. "Who is this?"

Suzaku's lips trembled as they tried to move, frozen stiff at the voice. His vision grew blurry, the phone booth swirling into a kaleidoscope of amber streetlights, scattered paper rolling along the empty roads, and glass. Suzaku's fingers tightened around the phone as he steadied his self against the glass.

_I'm sorry. _

"Anybody there?"

_I never wanted it to be like this._

"Is this a prank?"

_I just wanted you to be safe._

"Ah, what the hell man?"

_But now I see..._

"It's two a.m. for Christ's sake!"

_We can be safe. _

"You don't see me calling you in the middle of the night!"

_As long as we're..._

"God, you son of a-"

Tears finally broke out along Suzaku's red puffed cheeks as he gasp out, "G-Gino."

Gino's rant cut off into utter silence and Suzaku could only imagine the annoyed shock twisting his face. Suzaku sniffed harshly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. His throat finally loosened its knot, letting the boy free to breath. As Suzaku heaved in a large breath, his lips moved into a firm line before opening once more, but only to hear...

"Gino," an all to familiar soft groan rattled through the phone. "Who are...you talking to?"

The words on the tip of Suzaku's tongue froze, tumbling downward into the dark pit where his heart would have been. The tears streamed down his face more heavily as Gino continued questioning the "no good bastard" who had called him in the middle of the night.

_Together._

Before Suzaku could choke out an excuse for the call or slam the phone back into its receiver, the phone booth's door slid open and a large gloved hand wrapped around Suzaku's head. Suzaku let out a muffled scream as the phone fell out of his hand and he was violently dragged out of the phone booth. Watery emerald eyes stared at the phone hanging off of the receiver that finally clicked to the end of the call and he dug his teeth into the leathery glove. Foul, stale cloth filled his nostrils as the man holding onto Suzaku groaned lowly, jerking him harder against his chest as they melted into the darkness of an old alley way. Suzaku screamed into the gloved hand, kicking wildly against his captors legs until his captor flung his free hand into Suzaku's rib cage. A pained cry was muffled by the glove as Suzaku's captor whispered hotly in his ear, "If you know what's good for, I'd shut it small fry."

"Would you really?" a voice asked behind them.

The two swerved around to find a thin boy with soft brown hair ruffling through the icy air and dark pink eyes stare at them with amusement quirking at the corners of his lips. The captor gulped heavily at the intense glare thrown his way.

"B-boss Rolo! I can explain, really! This piece of shit was-" he stuttered helplessly.

"I don't need to hear it Ranji." An voice colder than ice cut in, leaving the alley littered with dead cats and rotting flesh with an even colder air. Footsteps of high Italian leather echoed against the walls as the owner of the voice strolled behind the boy like a vicious cat eyeing his prey. "I've already seen enough to deem your _punishment_."

Suzaku's breath hitched at the sight before him. Raven hair captured silver rays of light from the moon and danced down the black trench coat lining the man's lithe frame like a second skin. His lips grew thin as he eyed the hired capturer coldly, his eyes lit with ice and a pool of crimson iolite. Any warmth that was in Suzaku dwindled into pure emptiness. This wasn't _his_ Lelouch.

Demon like eyes lazily moved over to Suzaku's trembling frame as he waved a hand at the captor.

"Release him." he said, the captor immediately dropping Suzaku to the ground and fighting off his trembling. Suzaku gasped for air as he coughed harshly. Lelouch bent down to Suzaku and let a pale hand gently cup his chin. A frown began to twist at the corners of his lips as he eyed the fresh tear trails on Suzaku's cheeks. "Didn't I tell you he moved on love?" he tsked. "Now look at what you've done to yourself."

Suzaku gave him a shaky glare as Lelouch's fingers rubbed his cheeks dry.

"Rolo." Lelouch called. Rolo automatically squared his shoulders. "You've done well. I'll be sure to reward you as soon as I get Suzaku settled." Suzaku's skin crawled at the way Rolo's eyes lit up and licked his lips eagerly as Lelouch turned back to Suzaku. "Now then, let's get you home love."

"_No_."

The captor, Rolo, and the very cadaver that littered the alley froze as they eyed Lelouch cautiously. Lelouch merely tilted his head to the side.

"What?" he asked.

Suzaku gave him his hardest glare as he snapped, "I'm never going anywhere with you again!"

"Love," Lelouch sighed tiredly. "I believe all this running around has gotten you spouting nonsense. I don't understand you."

"_Then read my lips: I will never love you_."

A earsplitting slap rang through the alley, making even Rolo flinch as his eyes widened at his brother. Lelouch's hand stood firm in the air, glaring down at the quaking form of his love with bubbling rage. Tears slid down Suzaku's cheeks as pain pulsed along his cheek and lip, red drops dribbling and mixing with his tears beneath him. Lelouch's hand snatched Suzaku's hair and jerked his head towards him. Suzaku's face paled at Lelouch's face scrunched in pure rage as his fingers twisted viciously through Suzaku's locks.

"Now look at what you've done love." Lelouch murmured, voice calm and steady despite his crimson eyes glinting with bordering sadism. "You've gone and made me hurt you. How many more people have to hurt in order to make you happy, hmm?" Suzaku felt his muscles trembling against his bones and saw a vicious smirk widen along Lelouch's lips. Lelouch brought Suzaku's face closer to his, their lips only inches apart as he breathed, "Perhaps a visit to _Gino_ will make you change your selfish attitude?"

Suzaku jerked under Lelouch grasp as he gasped out, "No!"

_When did Lelouch get so strong? _Suzaku panicked, paling even more. _When was Lelouch ever strong?_

Lelouch's smirk softened as he let his tongue run over Suzaku's trembling bottom lip. His teeth gently grazed the flesh and forced his tongue into Suzaku's mouth. Suzaku groaned, but complied, letting the older man invade his mouth to greedily trace every nook and cranny. His stomach twisted into a perfect bow as he felt Lelouch press up against him with a hardening member grazing his thigh. His lungs began to burn for air, for the kiss just kept going and going and going. Lelouch never kissed him like this before. In fact it was _damn near impossible_ when they were younger. Yet, the kiss kept going until-

Lelouch's lips left Suzaku's, licking his lips of Suzaku's sweet saliva like it cream. Suzaku greedily filled his lungs with air and fell to the ground. Lelouch grinned as he jerked Suzaku's head up once more, digging his nails into his scalp.

"Amazing as always love," he sighed, brushing his lips against Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku turned his head away only to have nails bite into his cheeks as he was twisted towards Lelouch's heated glare. Crescent moon marks sank deeper into Suzaku's cheeks as Lelouch snarled, "If you don't love me, then I suppose I'll have to teach you to." One of his nails broke into tanned skin like a piece of fruit, evoking a sharp cry from Suzaku's throat. As dark red began to dye Lelouch's nails, a dark grin twisted along his lips. "I'll teach you to love me Suzaku. _All. Over. Again._"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow, nearly three years since I've worked on this story, and this is what Lelouch turns into. Yikes! **


	11. Without a Trace Part 1

A million needle pricks of water lashed out against Gino's back, drizzling away the suds lathered upon smooth, creamy skin and shuddering against each deep sigh that left his lips. The scent of lavender blossoms tickled Gino's nose as he sucked in another breath and let out a low chuckle. His azure eyes glanced through his bangs, a thick mop of a mess upon his head, at the hot pink shower gel tucked into the top corner of the shower.

_So even you can be girly once in a while_, he thought. His hand stretched back and let his fingers scramble for a firm hold on the shower head's knob. With a jerking twist, the shower hissed to a halt. Gino ran a hand through his golden, blonde locks as drops of water plopped onto the white tiled floor beneath him. He turned towards the door and sighed at the cool steam tickling every inch of his body. Snatching a fluffed out towel from the countertop, the soft cloth brushed over his heated skin while he wrapped it around his slim waist.

"Squeaky clean! Squeaky clean!" he hummed to his self as he ruffled a towel through his hair. His beaming smile suddenly hitched at the sight in the fogged mirror. Pale, white lines and bruises were scattered over his torso while a long stretched line was dashed across his heart like an X. The glimmer in his eyes dimmed and he jerked away from the mirror. Stomping towards the door of the bathroom, he murmured, "If only I was _all_ clean."

The door swung open to let golden rays of light flood the room until Gino closed it behind him. A shudder ran up and down his spine at the artic air nipping at his bare flesh, making his nipples perk in salute to the icy morning. A groan rumbled in the back of Gino's throat as he dragged his feet down the light red hallway.

"BABE!" he whined noisily, poking his head around the corner to the living room. "It's too cold!"

Spread out along the loveseat laid Kallen with her crimson hair fanned out above her shoulders like a phoenix, her eyes locked onto the large book in her hands. Her slippered feet rested atop of the sofa's edge and wrapped herself in a thick weaved sweater that made beads of sweat dot her brow. Yet, as the sweat slithered down her brows, Gino's heart skipped a beat once the light danced off of her, almost like she was wearing a crown to declare her righteous beauty.

Kallen rolled her eyes and glanced over the white pillows only to flinch at what she laid eyes on. The towel that dried off Gino's hair rested around his broad shoulders while the towel around his waist slightly slid downward to show his right pelvic bone jutting from his hip. Kallen's eyes lingered upon his chiseled chest, groaning silently as she absorbed all of the delicacies of Gino's body, yet not enough of the real meat of his large frame. Feeling heat creep upon her cheeks, and stirring in her bnether regions, Kallen snapped her eyes away and glared down at her book.

"There are these things called clothes baka," she huffed with her cheeks puffed. "They work wonders."

Gino arched an eyebrow until he noticed the faint red sprinkled on her cheeks. A long, wicked grin broke out across his lips as he strolled over to the loveseat. Snatching the book from her hands, glimmering azure was greeted by stormy teal as Gino leaned down to Kallen's ear.

"You kind of ruined my only pair of clothes last night babe. I guess you'll have to warm me up then," His warm breath tickled her ear as his voice rumbled into a low growl. "Right?"

Before Kallen could retort, she found her hands pinned to the couch by larger ones and a large body pressing down onto her own. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as fingers wandered at the hem of her sweater and lips pressed butterfly kisses up under her jawline. Her heart beat sped up once the artic air met her stomach with an icy breath.

"G-Gino," she moaned. His fingers brushed over her bra and gently ran over her plump breasts. "S-stop t-teasing me!"

Her breath caught in her throat as Gino's tongue snaked out to lick a sliver of flesh upon her neck, careful to catch a mouthful of wool in his mouth, and lapped up to her trembling lips. "I can't help it babe." he said, voice dripping with lust. His fingers suddenly dove in and caught her breast, kneading it with rough circular squeezes. "You're too delicious."

Kallen, letting out a groan, jerked her captured wrists from Gino's grasp and pushed him backward. Gino let out a sharp yelp as she quickly shimmied out of her jeans and tore off her sweater. Fighting off the shivers gnawing at her flesh, Kallen straddled Gino's waist, whose fingers found themselves ripping off the clasp to her bra.

"You better warm _me_ up for this." Kallen growled and latched her mouth onto Gino's. As their tongues twirled and sucked along one another in a wet embrace-a sharp cry of jingling pierced the heated air between them. Kallen pulled away from Gino, a line of saliva trailing behind as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Jingle Bells. Really?"

Gino bit back a groan as he snatched his cell phone from the coffee table in front of them. "Tis the season!" he chuckled lightly as he brought the phone to his ear.

_Whose the little bastard that would call me right now?_ He thought bitterly.

"Gino." A soft voice, clear and crisp filled his ears.

_Of course._

Gino's lips thinned until he felt Kallen lightly peck him on the cheek. His eyes widened as her lips dragged themselves down to his torso and spread kisses along his chest. All the while her fingers began rolling his nipples while her free hand rubbed against his towel clothed manhood that grew harder with each caress.

"What is it Anya?" he groaned, pushing up against Kallen's ministrations.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At Kall..._oh babe yes_...ugh Kallen's. Why?"

Anya went silent for a moment, mumbling something along the lines of _"insolent horn dog"._

"Turn on the TV to channel 8." she ordered.

"N-ngh-no..._yes lower yes_...why?" Gino moaned.

"Gino," Anya's voice softened, almost like she were holding back a sob. "Please."

Gino's muscles froze as he gulped loudly. Anya never said please for anything unless it was important. Gino longingly glanced down at Kallen, her lips achingly hovering over his waist. Gino sighed heavily and shot Kallen an apologetic look as he rose up from the couch. Kallen nodded, catching the soft tone in Anya's voice and slipped her sweater over her head.

"Fine." grumbled Gino. He snatched the remote off of the glass coffee table and punched the on button with 08. The miniature flat screen whirred to life as a reporter's flawless face appeared on the screen. Her blonde curls poured over her shoulders as she gestured to the screen behind her.

"-temperatures will drop to 15 degrees later tonight as winter starts early this month," the reporter said with a bleached white smile. Gino narrowed his eyes at the screen and ran a hand over his face.

"Wow Anya," Gino rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to watch this to know it's freezing everywhere."

"Just keep watching."

The reporter flinched and pressed her fingers to his ear, her brows knitted together as she murmured to her self. She cleared her throat and straightened herself in her seat.

"In other news, Suzaku Kururugi, rock star in the music industry," she started as a video of one of his concerts appeared at the bottom right hand corner. Gino's eyes narrowed even more, his nails digging into his palms. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care, he told his self, the reporter's words zoning out into a muted buzz to him. Yet his heart stopped beating as soon as the reporter murmured, quite hurt, "Has recently announced his leave last week and has gone missing since then. His close friends discovered his apartment empty and the bill paid in full after they went to visit him the same night of his announcement. Leaving no note or anything left behind."

Gino's heart froze into an eerie creak and his blood turned ice cold as the words rang through his ears.

_Missing? Last week? Why am I now just learning about this?_

**_You swore off of rock music._** A dark voice murmurred in the back of his head. **_Remember?_** As guilt sunk through his veins, his grip on his cell phone loosened as it tumbled to the floor.

"Gino? Gino?" Anya called. Kallen glanced at Gino's glazed eyes towards the TV and grabbed the phone from the ground.

"Sorry Anya. Gino might have to call you back," Kallen said into the phone. Before Anya could say anything else, Kallen punched the end call button and snatched the remote from Gino's grasp.

"T-this is Milly Ashford," the reporter said with a weak smile. "And we'll catch you real soon."

The TV clicked off as Kallen turned to Gino. His back sagged into the sofa and his eyes still stared up at the screen.

"Gino?" Kallen asked, lightly touching his shoulder. His muscles jerked harshly as he glanced down at her. "You gonna be okay?"

Gino opened his mouth and let it close. His brows furrowed in deep thought and let his head drop in his hands.

"I...don't know." he murmured.

Kallen's lips twisted into a frown and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know he was a close friend of yours," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his fluff of soft hair. "But I'm sure he's okay. That Ashford said the police were doing a search for him."

Gino absentmindedly nodded and pulled away from her. He rose from the loveseat, his hand clenching the towel around him.

"Gino?" she asked.

Gino froze, keeping his eyes on the floor.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't _fucking_ care!_

"Sorry babe. I'm just gotta get some air."


	12. Without A Trace Part 2

Dirt flew into the air as a lone pebble skittered across the sidewalk, losing bits of its rugged structure before being kicked into the air once more. Azure eyes locked onto the pebble with dull interest as it cracked along the concrete. A deep frown tugged at the corner of Gino's lip and he let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, his muscles clenched as his nose twitched uncontrollably.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed harshly, his nose glowing a bright red. Using the back of his jacket sleeve, Gino grimaced as he wiped his nose. "Why am I even out here?"

_Him. _

A shiver crawled its way up his spine as he shook his head and stared down at the cracked sidewalk. A deep crack spread throughout the gray concrete as if it were shattered in half while the pebble he had been kicking was trapped in between. Gino sighed once more and kneeled down to the rock. His fingers wrapped around the pebble and with a rough jerk brought it up. He lifted the piece of rock to the sky, thick, gray clouds devouring the sun's light. The pebble was chipped of its gray surface to glimmer shards of colorless like crystal. Small, chipped, colorless crystal. Gino brought the pebble closer to him and let a small smirk crawl across his lips.

"I'm gonna call you Chippy," he chuckled to his self and let his hand fall. "Could I get anymore lame?"

"Look who decided to come up from the grave!" a rough voice called, snapping Gino out of his thoughts with a jerk. He scanned the area around him to finally notice he was surrounded by buildings in a neighborhood. Cars lined the street, lamps flickered on and off, and rows of dull, brown brick lined the buildings. Gino's teeth sunk into his bottom lip as the scenery began to look familiar to him. "Up here you dunce!" Gino flicked his gaze up at the building he was next to, finding gray eyes glaring down at him. The old woman's lips wrinkled into a smirk as she bat her cane at her balcony. "As soon as that rough houser of a neighbor went missing I thought you'd be the first one lined up."

Gino's brows furrowed until he glanced down at the front of the apartment complex. Blinding, yellow tape laid loosely around the steps of the building, flying carelessly with the artic breeze to flutter: _do not cross_. Gino's blood ran cold as he gulped down the sudden knot in his throat.

"You gonna sit there all day or come up?" the old woman called.

Gino's teeth dug deeper into his lip and his nails bit crescents into his palm.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care!_" he muttered under his breath, clenching his eyes shut. His feet scuffled against concrete and metal and felt the wind pick up speed as he walked onward.

**_Then why are you on your way upstairs?_ **

Gino's eyes snapped open to find his self on the fourth floor of the apartment with the woman leaning against the balcony. _Damn it! _The woman turned her head to him and ran his eyes over his bulky frame. Her smirk returned as she let out a sharp snort. She turned on the heel of her slipper and walked down the floor.

"You coming pretty boy?" she called over her shoulder.

Gino flinched, eyeing the stairs one last time before following her down the floor. An artic chill sucked the air out of Gino as the wind blew harder than before.

"You ever been to Russia boy?" The woman chuckled heartily.

"Uh...no." Gino replied.

"Then you haven't felt real cold."

"May I ask where we're going?"

The old woman rolled her eyes and came to a halt at the end of the floor before the next flight of stairs. She tapped the end of her cane next to the door beside her and dipped her hand into her coat pocket. The wrinkles on her hand rolled along in waves as she pulled out a set of keys locked onto a ring. Gino fought back to the urge to sigh as he watched the woman shift through the set of keys. His eyes rolled up to the gray concrete above them and glanced back out over the balcony. He watched as masses of gray clouds roamed over the district like thundering titans while the faint cry of sirens and horns pierced the chilled air behind the towering buildings surrounding the neighborhood.

_You could have picked anywhere to live, _he thought absentmindedly, playing with the brown fur of his coat. _And you choose here? _

"That's what I thought to." Gino flinched and jerked his gaze over to the old woman. Her lips were crinkled into a small grin as she placed a key into the lock of the door. As the lock clicked and turned she murmured, "As famous as he was, why choose to live here of all places? You practically have a one hundredth of the world in the palm of your hand." Gino's brows furrowed into a frown as she went on. "But..." She casted her gaze over at Gino, her glassy eyes running over him with a twinge of pity. "Perhaps he wanted a different kind of world. A world where love exists even in the most idiotic of people." The door creaked open as she stood back and gestured to the door. "But between you and me, I think the idiots are the most charming."

Gino opened his mouth and closed it like a fish gasping for air until the woman tossed him the spare key to the apartment. She shuffled past him lazily as she called over her shoulder, "Leave everything where you find it or the fuzz will be at my neck again."

Gino stared down at the copper key in his hand and clenched his fist around it.

"And don't tell mama bear I let you in instead of her!"

_Cecile_, thought Gino with a bitter chuckle as he gazed at the door. His fist tightened around the key and he set his lips into a thin line.

"This is just for _closure_!" he huffed, grasping the door handle and gently pushed forward. "The sooner I'm done, the sooner I'll be snuggling with Kalley Walley!"

He stepped into the dark foyer and felt his heart jump into his throat. Police crossing tape flooded the apartment over...nothing. A thin blanket of dust settled over the wooden floor, seeming stark dark next to where old furniture used to be. Gino gulped loudly as he scanned the nude room. He carefully shut the door behind him and crept deeper into the apartment. The wood squeaked under his heavy boots, causing a flash of warmth to pierce his stomach at the sudden burst of a memory of taking Suzaku on the floor after he had been gone for a three week tour. Gino's stomach twisted at the high pitched pleas that used to caress his ears and his spine tingled at the memory of Suzaku's nails raking down his back while his long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Stop it!" he snapped bitterly, shaking his head for good measure. He forced his self towards the small kitchen. He went through the drawers and cabinets, finding nothing, but aging wood. He even went through the refrigerator only to be blinded by sickly white light. The windows were stark of blinds, the bathroom and closets filled with air-even the laundry room was cleaned out. "Why?"

Gino ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the bedroom door. His heart clenched as a wave of memories washed over, going from innocent, warm meetings to moments where the two were practically drowning in bed sheets. "Focus Weinberg! _Focus!_"

Gino sucked in a breath as he moved over to the door. With a gently shove, the door flew in and Gino's jaw fell slack. Gray light flooded the room where even the bed had disappeared. The closet was stripped of sweaters and costumes that Suzaku held dear while the room itself was a ghost of its former self. Gino leaned against the wall and slid to floor.

"What the hell?" he gaped, letting his head fall to his knees. He let out a loud sigh and forced his self up. "This isn't like you Suzaku."

_Maybe he just wanted some time out of the lime light. He was always complaining about it._ Gino told his self as he rushed out of the apartment and into the arctic air sucking the warmth out of him once more. The door slammed shut behind him, locking it securely, and he thundered down the stairs like a lightning bolt. His pulse began to slow down and he turned down the street eagerly. _That's it. He wanted some time off. What was Anya so worried about? Pfft! What was I getting worked up about? Suzaku is-_

As he made the next turn into an alley way, the slight pink dusting his cheeks from the bitter cold drained so fast that it could have competed with a ghost's complexion. In the trash chute next to the apartment complex laid boxes of shattered glass and a small mattress with a large purple stain in its center. Suzaku's hunched over form as he scrubbed the Mixed Berry Supreme smoothie off of his mattress while muttering about a blonde idiot flickered through Gino's mind. Before he even realized it, he was leaning over the trash chute and heard his blood pound through his head. Broken glass of picture frames and trinkets from amusement parks and small gigs flooded the chute. Gino's eyes ran over the mattress to find puffs of stuffing and metal springs jutting out from its center as if someone were trying to murder it.

"Oh god," Gino murmured under his breath, running a hand through his hair. His hands began to tremble as he leaned closer into the chute and plucked up a ball up piece of paper. His fingers straightened the edges of the paper only to feel warmth tug at the back of his eyes. The paper held a picture of Gino smashing his lips onto Suzaku's cheek while Suzaku was trying to squirm out of his grasp. The sour smell of soiled diapers, spoiled milk, and other unmentionables hit Gino as he skittered away from the chute. His breathing grew heavy as he held the picture to his chest and felt his knees buckle uncontrollably. He met the ground with a dull thud and felt warmth pool at the corners of his eyes. A single drop ran down his cheek as he let out a choked gasp.

"S...Su...Su," he murmured quietly, his chin digging as far as he could into his chest. He clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the whipping wind that blew through the alley until something warm brushed up against his hand. He cracked his eyes open to find burning amber stare up at him. Gino blinked his vision into focus to finally see the amber as eyes. A darkened violet cat stared up at him, tilting its head to the side curiously. Gino sniffed harshly, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve to feel a wet stickiness clinging to his cheeks. "H-hi."

The cat stood still, waving its tail back and forth. Gino wrinkled his nose as the cat brushed its cheek against Gino's hand. Gino quirked an eyebrow as he lowered the picture closer to the cat. The cat let out a low purr as it lightly nipped at a corner of the picture. Gino's blood boiled as he was about to jerk the picture away from the creature until the cat moved away and rolled its head to the chute.

"W-what?" Gino gawked.

The cat rolled its head again as it jumped onto the boxes and dived into the chute. Gino blinked as he slowly rose to his feet and the cat popped its head out with a scruff of paper in its mouth. The cat let the paper drop to the ground and let out a rolling meow. Gino scuffled over to the paper and peered down at the ball. A twisted frown and grin curled at the corners of Gino's lips until the cat meowed louder.

"Okay. Okay." Gino replied, snatching the paper in his hand. Fighting back the urge to shudder, Gino shoved the picture into his coat pocket and uncurled the paper the cat had dropped. His eyes widened at the paper that had a sharp sketches of a pen working on a picture. A picture with spiked hair at the back of its head, with a faint pen smile, and wide eyes that looked like...him. Gino turned the paper over to find scribbled hand writing scrawled over the back messily. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he put the words together.

_If...I...you...we_

_I don't need...anything..._

_As long as...you are...here..._

_Forget these...wings of mine..._

_Who needs...them...anyway..._

_I just...need you..._

_And one day...We'll learn...to fly..._

_Without...this...loveless sky..._

Gino's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he re-read the script he could read.

"Suzaku," he breathed, heart pounding against his chest so hard that it felt like it would burst. His eyes froze as he squinted at the date scribbled at the top of the paper. "December 13th? This is two days before his announcement. Why did he write a song when he was about-"

Gino's heart froze in his chest as his hand fell limp next to his side. _Because he wasn't. _

The cat let out a curious meow as it eyed Gino's frozen gaze on the paper and jumped out of the chute. Gino's hands shook and dug into his coat pocket for his cell phone. The cat began to lick its paw when he felt a large arm wrap around its underbelly and leaned back into large arms. The phone rang lowly until a sharp click pierced the air and a voice answered tiredly.

"Hello?" the soft voice yawned.

"Hey Anya," Gino said, hugging the cat closer to his chest.

"Gino, what do you want? I was about to go to bed."

"At seven?"

"Get a watch genius. It's ten!"

Gino peered up at the sky to find the gray clouds had been devoured by night and felt a jolt of ice brush at his nose. White flurries began dancing about in the night air as Gino's breath plumed out in white puffs of smoke.

_I guess I was out longer than I thought._

"Whatever." he replied. "Does Jeramiah still have that computer thing?"

"You mean his Robust circuit and data analyzer from when he was on the force?" Anya asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Could you run it up for me? I'll explain when I come over."

Anya sighed heavily over the phone. "It's too late for-"

"It's Suzaku."

Anya went silent as the cat began to run its tiny tongue over Gino's hand. A small chuckle filled Gino's ears and heard the rustling of papers drop to the floor.

"Why didn't you get your sorry self over here earlier then?" Anya snapped softly.

Gino glanced down at the paper with lyrics in his hand holding the cat and sighed.

"I needed a wake up call." he whispered quietly so Anya wouldn't hear.

"What? Never mind. Just get over here!"

With that, the line went cut off and Gino dropped his phone into his coat pocket. He clutched the cat closer to his chest as he walked out of the alley way and down the street. He peered down at the cat with a small grin and scratched its chin lightly. Another flash of cold brought his eyes up to the dark sky over him, the snow flurries growing more solid and fluttering down like stars under a forgotten sky. Gino's eyes hardened into a glare as he stared into the darkness.

"_As long as you are here. __F__orget these wings of mine. __Who needs them anyway?_" Gino whispered, walking down the street with a strengthened stride. "_And one day, we'll learn to fly. __Without this loveless sky...and into a world where love will never say goodbye."_

* * *

The old woman clutched a phone to her ear, her knuckles turning white as she clenched it harder.

"So you let him in?" a smooth voice asked.

The old woman gulped down a knot in her throat as she nodded her head as if the man over the phone could see her.

"Y-yes. I did as you asked. Now will you please let my grand baby go?" she begged, her voice shaking.

"Hmm?"

She could practically hear the icy smirk gracing over the man's lips. The woman's teeth dug into her lip so hard it nearly drew blood to think she would have to take orders from the man.

"I'll see how I feel when he comes back. And we _both _know he will." he said with a lazy yawn.

The old woman grinded her teeth and spat into the phone, "How dare you! _You sick bastard! _I won't be made a mockery of!"

"N-no! Please!" a voice cried hysterically.

The woman's blood ran ice cold as she listened to the strangled cry that pierced her ear over the phone. The cries turned into howls of pain as the voice became choppy and faint. A loud slap followed by an earsplitting crack made the old woman drop to her knees as hot streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have to say," the man groaned out. "You're granddaughter is..._ah that's it_...quite tight. It's like she..._oh yes squeeze me_...was born to be a whore."

"P-p-please, let her go," the old woman whimpered, the phone trembling in her hands.

"Like I said, we'll see how I feel when _he _comes back. But until then why don't you hear how your granddaughter is doing? It seems as though she enjoys being pounded into."

The tears running down the old woman's cheeks began pouring down in thick drops as she listened to violent, bloodcurdling screams of a young woman over the phone. A series of slaps, thuds, and muffled cries began to cycle over the phone, bringing the old woman's heart closer to stop beating in its tracks until a final hiss of pain erupted. Loud pants filled the old woman's eardrums as the man huffed, "Now what do you say dear?"

"T-thank y-you m-master," the girl whimpered, the old woman's bottom lip oozing blood as she clenched the phone tighter.

"Now run along and play with the others," the man chuckled coldly as the girl shuffled away from him to group of whistling men. "Now Ms. Okura, I'll be waiting to hear from you with your next report." The old woman leaned back against the wall as she heard her granddaughters muffled cries again. "I must tend to my little _Love_ now. Have a pleasant evening."

As the line went silent, Ms. Okura ran a hand over her face, letting sobs wrench themselves out of her throat. She brought her head up as a familiar, light hearted hum filled her ears. Grasping her cane, she heaved herself up along the edge of her window and peered outside to see the blonde man walking down the street with a cat in his arms and fumbling with his phone. The woman sniffed softly as the humming stopped and the man talked into the phone.

"Hey babe. Yeah I know. I was out longer than I planned to be." he said. "I'm going to hang out at Anya's place for a bit. No! I wasn't out gambling! Where did you get that from?"

Ms. Okura laid her hand next to the window and let out a tired sigh.

"Why are the idiots," she breathed, tears still running down her face as she let an invisible smirk worm its way across her face. "Always the most charming?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry this wasn't put up on Saturday. I was drowning in school work. Happy first days of March!**

**Please R&R. **


	13. According to Plan

Magenta eyes scanned over the computer that flickered on and off every few seconds. Its blinding, white pixels whirred across the screen until Anya punched in a command on the keyboard and watched as green letters began running down the page.

"Anya," Jeramiah called, voice dripping with sleep. "Go to bed! It's one in the morning."

Anya kept her eyes locked onto the computer screen and heard his heavy footsteps thud into their tiny living room. Jeramiah eyed her curiously as her typed away on the computer and let out a sigh.

"Why did you bring that ol' thing out?" he asked, scratching the back of his dark hair.

Another punch to the keyboard and color change of the screen ran down the screen. Anya's lips thinned into a straight line and leaned back against the velvet, black chair. She swirled herself around in the seat and casted her gaze on Jeramiah. Jeramiah flinched as her eyes ran up and down his frame. She laced her fingers upon her lap and fought back a smirk.

"Why are wearing a woman's kimono?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jeramiah's face flushed as he wrapped his silken robe around his waist. His tanned fingers clenched around the gold and black fabric as he shot a glare at Anya.

"Its a robe!" he snapped. "And that's not the point here." Anya chuckled lightly as a bar on the screen popped up. A solid blue bar filled the larger ever so slightly. "What-no, why are you updating the analyzer?"

Anya cocked an eyebrow at him as she replied, "I'm commencing stage two of my plan obviously."

"P-plan?"

Anya nodded, strands of soft pink hair fluttering over her cheeks as she snatched her phone from the desk and tossed it to Jeramiah. His large hands stumbled for the phone until it laid flat in his palms. His cognac eyes stared down at the screen and felt his jaw drop. A series of bubble charts ran across the pink screen, numbered from 1 to 45, were filled with miniature graphics of a figure with blonde hair and brown hair. "A-anya?"

"Operation Blue Eyed Fire Bird." Anya explained. "Stage one: get the attention of Gino re-focused on Suzaku. Stage complete!"

"A-and how did you know he was going to quit?"

"Actually...I was originally going to intercept Gino's date and trapped him in a room with Suzaku."

"Anya, you can't-" Jeramiah started until his eyes locked onto a tiny box graphic with chocolate over it. "What were you going to do with aphrodisiac chocolate!?"

Anya shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say they were going to talk peacefully. Besides," She stretched her arm back and typed in a command on the keyboard as the computer let out a sharp ding. "This has Gino's full attention on him now completely. He sounded pretty desperate when he called me."

"Anya, this is insane. You can't meddle in other people's love lives." Jeramiah's brows furrowed into a deep frown as crossed his arms over his chest. Anya's eyes narrowed on Jeramiah and she pressed her back up against the seat.

"You sure sound against them getting back together." she said, ice trickling into her words. Jeramiah flinched and he let his arms drop to his sides and ran a hand over his face. He glanced up at Anya to absorb her pink hair splayed out over her shoulders, her fuzzy pajamas folding against her to make her look like a small bear cub instead of a seventeen year old in a child's body, and her eyes-burning a furious magenta-daring him to defy her thoughts as her lips puckered out into an invisible pout. It was hard for him to imagine that this was-_is _the child he raised. To think that his child could want something so badly to go to any lengths to capture it. And all this child wanted...was to see her friends happy. _Can I really blame her for wanting that? _Jeramiah thought, biting back a yawn that gurgled in the back of his throat.

"When is he-" he started.

"Right now."

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Jeramiah's throat as he sauntered over to the desk to place the phone down next her. Anya watched him curiously until a large hand clamped down on her head, ruffling her combed hair out of place and over her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" he chuckled.

"You're the one that adopted me." she replied sharply. Anya could feel warmth creeping onto her cheeks until a bell chimed pierced the air. Gently pushing his hand from her head, Anya jumped from her seat and zoomed to the door-muttering her plans under her breath as she went. "Put on some pants while I'll get him in Orange!" Jeramiah's yelp at the nickname fell upon death ears as Anya combed her fingers through her tangled hair.

_Everything's going according to plan. _She thought, a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. _Once we discover where Suzaku went, Gino will slowly realized how much he still cares for him. Then he will dump Kallen's sorry but. _Anya's fingers wrapped around the front door's handle and began undoing the locks. _...after the lovemaking, they'll have to go on more dates to make up for lost time. Dates? I have to find time to schedule that in after I meet with the wedding planner. _Anya's plan ran through her mind a mile a minute as she jerked the door open. _Then I need to pick the right colors for-_

Anya's thoughts and heart froze instantly once the door opened. Standing on her doorstep was Gino, wrapped in a large, brown and fur trimmed coat with a dark furred cat tucked under his arm with a red haired woman smiling sheepishly at Anya.

"H-hey Anya!" Gino beamed, a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

Anya felt her left eye twitched and glanced down at the cat, whose golden eyes glared at Kallen with slight annoyance.

_So much for everything going according to plan. _


End file.
